The Lie Effects
by Mauree-Azure
Summary: Percakapan Empat Mata
1. Chapter 1: A Lie

**Chapter 1 : A Lie**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Seperti kata pepatah "Satu Kebohongan akan melahirkan Kebohongan Lainnya"**

**Ini juga yang terjadi pada Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger**

**Mereka telah berbohong dari awal, akankah mereka hidup dalam kebohongan?**

**Akankah kebohongan menghancurkan hidup mereka atau sebaliknya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pelajaran telah usai, di sudut sekolah yang sepi terlihat Draco Malfoy yang sedang menarik tangan Astoria Greengrass kemudian berdiri berhadapan. Terlihat sekali sebenarnya bahwa sang Malfoy muda tengah gugup. Selang beberapa menit, Draco tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan memulai suatu pembicaraan, hanya sikapnya yang terlihat sangat tidak Malfoy yang berbicara.

"Hey, Draco ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Astoria yang tampak sangat penasaran dengan tingkah aneh sahabatnya itu.

"Hmmm aku.. aku.."

"Aku apa Draco." Astoria tampak tak sabar "Kalau tak ada yang ingin dibicarakan lebih baik aku pergi saja."

"OK..OK, sebentar. Begini, sebenarnya ehm sebenarnya.." Ucap Draco dengan terbata

"Iya, sebenarnya apa?" Sekarang tampak Astoria yang sudah terlihat tak sabar, dari tadi dia hanya mendapat kata-kata yang menggantung dan tak dapat ditebak isinya.

"Sebenarnyaakumencintaimu" kata Draco tanpa jeda, nafasnya terengah-engah wajahnya memerah dan bukan tipikal Draco sama sekali sementara reaksi lawan bicaranya adalah mencerna kata apa yang Draco ucapkan dan sesaat kemudian reaksi terkejut sangat tampak diwajahnya hingga tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Mungkin sikapku tak pernah bisa ditebak, tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu," Ucap Draco yang sudah bisa mengatur nafasnya dan detak jantungnya.

"Maaf Draco, tapi.. tapi kau tahu sendiri kan kalau aku sudah punya orang lain di hatiku, maaf ya.." Kata Astoria, Draco terdiam karena shock dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, lidahnya terasa kelu dia masih sangat terkejut dan sedih bagaimana bisa cinta pertamanya, satu-satunya wanita yang bisa mendekatinya MENOLAKNYA sekali lagi MENOLAKNYA.

Keheningan seketika tercipta disitu, Astoria tampak canggung sementara Draco memasang ekspresi yang tidak bisa dibaca. Astoria langsung mendongakkan wajahnya ketika mendengar Draco terkekeh. Dia terlihat sangat heran dengan perubahan sikap Draco yang tiba-tiba, belum sempat dia bertanya Draco sudah menyela.

"Haha...kau ini..seperti tidak tau saja aku ini bagaimana," Kata Draco dengan agak terbata "Lihat ekspresimu, seperti bukan kau saja." Lanjutnya. Sebenarnya dia masih terlalu shock untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa dia ditolak oleh cinta pertamanya

"Aku ini sedang latihan tahu..." Kilahnya

"Latihan..latihan, kau menakutiku tahu!" Kata Astoria sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sebelum dia menyadari sesuatu "Eh, Latihan? Latihan apa?drama?"

"Bukan..tapi latihan mengungkapkan perasaanku pada seseorang, tapi bukan jawaban seperti itu yang aku inginkan. Bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Oooh, APA?"Katanya sambil terkejut mendengar penjelasan sahabatnya itu, baru pertama kalinya sahabatnya ini bercerita bahwa dia tengah jatuh cinta "Jadi kau menyukai seorang gadis? siapa gadis itu? gadis itu pasti sangat beruntung, kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakannya kepadaku?" Tanya Astoria sambil merengut kenapa sahabatnya tak pernah becerita dan karena ya...setaunya Draco tak pernah terlihat bersama wanita lain selain dirinya.

"Hah...oh...hmmm nanti kau juga tahu sendiri."

"Ayolah..kita kan teman baik."

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja."

"Eh, sudah jam segini. Aku harus pergi, aku ada janji dengan seseorang. Kau masih berhutang cerita padaku ya. Bye." Katanya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"OK. Bye."

Astoria meninggalkan Draco yang kemudian duduk sendirian sambil menikmati sepoi angin membelai wajahnya. Suasana hati Draco sedang sangat buruk, tak pernah ia ditolak oleh seorang gadis. Apalagi gadis ini adalah gadis pertama yang bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta. Ketika ia sedang melamun merenungi nasibnya, tiba-tiba...

"Draco.." Pansy terlihat mendekat sambil tersenyum gugup.

"Hn, pergi sana aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu." Jawab Draco tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa.

"Tapi..bolehkah aku bicara sebentar."

"Pergi sana, aku sedang tak ingin mendengar apapun."

"Oh, ayolah sebentaaar saja, ya?" Kali ini nadanya dibuat sememelas mungkin.

"OK, kuberi kau waktu 30 detik untuk bicara." Sahutnya dingin.

"Hmmm sebenarnya hmmm...sudah lama aku menyukaimu, maukan kau jadi pacarku?" Terlihat semburat kemerahan di pipi Pansy.

"Oh, Aku sudah punya gadis yang aku cintai." Tanggapnya datar.

"Benarkah? tapi...tapi aku tak pernah melihatmu..ehmmmm Blaise juga tak pernah bercerita apapun tentang hu.."

"Memangnya kau pikir kalian tahu semua hal tentang aku, sudah pergi sana...jangan ganggu aku, aku sedang ingin sendiri!" Ucap Draco dingin namun sedikit terdengar nada kemarahan disana.

"Maaf Draco, aku tak bermaksud..aku hmm tak tau kalau kau.."

"Hn."

"Hmm tapi kita masih berteman kan?" Pansy terdengar ragu kali ini.

Hanya terlihat anggukan lemah sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Pansy. Pansy langsung meninggalkan Draco setelah mengucapkan terimakasih. Sepeninggal Pansy, Draco kembali merenungi nasibnya.

"Gadis yang aku cintai sudah mencintai orang lain. Kenapa aku tidak menyadari kalau ternyata Astoria hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman, baiklah aku akan mencoba melupakannya." itulah janji Draco dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi benda berat terjatuh, tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi runtukan tak jelas yang seperti digumamkan oleh suara yang sangat ia kenal, "Pasti si Mudblood itu," kata Draco sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara "Hn, tak pernah salah."

Terlihat Hermione Granger sedang mengambil buku yang tak-bisa-kau-bayangkan-banyaknya yang berserakan di lantai. Sangat terlihat kalau dia kesulitan membawanya sepuluh buku mungkin dia bawa dan masing-masing bukunya itu tak ada yang kurang dari 10 cm tebalnya. Entah angin apa yang membawanya mendekat.

"Hei Granger, kau mau memindahkan perpustakaan apa?"

"Diam kau ferret." Katanya ketus "Kalau kau hanya berniat membuatku marah, lebih baik kau pergi saja!"

"Hmm sopan sekali kau Mudblood." Katanya datar "Dan ingat, jangan pernah kau panggil aku dengan sebutan menjijikan itu."

"Kau bilang apa ferret, kau yang jangan pernah lagi kau ucapkan kata-kata itu!"ucap Hermione sambil berdiri.

"Huh."

"Das-"

**Draco's POV**

"Aduh, kenapa tiba-tiba mereka datang kesini?"

"Oh shit! mereka pasti akan membicarakan masalah perjodohan itu, padahal sudah jelas-jelas aku menolaknya."

"Ayolah Draco...kamu pasti punya cara buat menghindar dari perjodohan konyol itu."

"Haruskah aku melakukannya?apa boleh buat tak ada cara lain, kalau tau begini jadinya lebih baik tadi aku terima Pansy."

**End of Draco's PoV**

"Shh.." Tiba-tiba Draco terlihat panik dan gugup. Kali ini Draco kesekian kalinya memotong ucapan Hermione "Sekali ini tolong aku Mud, hmm maksudku Granger." Lanjutnya

"Ada apa ini?enak saja!" Dan "Hey" Ucapnya ketika tangan Draco tiba-tiba sudah berada ditangannya dan menggenggamnya, hangat.

"Please Mione, apapun permintaanmu akan aku lakukan, tapi satu saja."

Hermione terlihat sedang berpikir...tiba-tiba Draco membalik posisinya, tadi Hermione yang mmenghadap dinding, sekarang dia yang menghadap dinding dan Hermione berada tepat didepan Draco, tanpa diduga dia meletakkan tangan Hermione di leher Draco.

**Hermione's PoV**

"Ada apa ini!kenapa tiba-tiba dia berpindah, anak ini memang aneh. Lho kenapa tanganku di..?"

"Sudah lakukan saja, shh jangan protes, lakukan saja apa yang aku perintahkan!" Perintahnya "Miringkan kepalamu!" katanya sambil merendahkan kepalanya sampai dahinya menyentuh dahiku..

"Draco, apa-apaan ini?" Tak sadar aku memanggilnya Draco.

"Shhh diam saja, " Bisik Draco.

Jantungku seakan ingin meloncat saking kencangnya degup jantungku, tapi ternyata Draco tak melakukan apapun hanya saja dia tetap bertahan dengan posisi itu, aku pikir akan lebih dari itu errrr lupakan..

**End of Hermione's PoV**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara derap langkah beberapa orang mendekat dan mereka berdua tidak merubah posisinya..

"Hh hmm." terdengar suara seorang laki-laki berdehem dengan berwibawa.

Draco segera membalikkan badannya dan terlihat terkejut, hermione tak kalah terkejutnya karena tak menyangka oramng-orang yang sekarang ada dihadapannya..

"Hmm, siang ayah." katanya sedikit canggung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan mud..."

"Jangan pernah ucapkan kata itu ayah, kau akan menyakitinya." Kata Draco, kata-kata ini sontak mengagetkan keempat orang selain Draco.

"Memang tadi apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? Siapa gadis ini?" Tanya Narcissa lembut.

" Tadi kami ti..." Ucapan Hermione terpotong.

"Hmm..aku tak perlu mengatakannya, kurasa kalian sudah tau jawabannya, dia adalah Hermione Granger."

"Apa! jangan katakan kalian tadi sedang berciuman, Draco yang benar saja!" Kata Pansy berapi-api "Jika Blaise melihat ini..tak bisa dipercaya..kau...dengan granger yang akhh lupakan..dan menolakku...sulit dipercaya..kau..kau akhhh.." ucap Pansy dengan penuh emosi.

"Sudah kubilang kan, kalian tak tau apa-apa tentang aku! Lagipula dia adalah murid terpintar di Hogwarts. Kalian pikir aku akan sembarangan memilih pasangan?"

"Hmm." Wajah Hermione terlihat memerah, dia tidak menyangka Draco akan membelanya seperti ini dihadapan orang tuanya dan Pansy. Hermione berlindung dibalik tubuh Draco, tak kuat rasanya dia melihat sorot mata yang seakan ingin membunuhnya. Dia ingin membela diri namun entah mengapa suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan, tak sanggup ia menghadapi dua Malfoy senior sekaligus.

"Baiklah sayang, Ibu pikir kita perlu membicarakannya lebih lanjut. Akhir minggu besok ajaklah errrr Her..her?"

"Hermione Mom."sambung Draco

"Ya , ajaklah dia untuk menghabiskan akhir minggu bersama di rumah dan membahas masalah yang itu." Lanjut Narcissa.

"Apa? aku?...tapi aku ti.." Hermione kaget.

"Ok bu, akhir minggu nanti kami pasti datang." Sela Draco

"Aku pikir semua sudah jelas dan tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan." Narcissa berkata, entah pada siapa.

"Ya, aku pikir juga begitu." Timpal Lucius.

"Ayo kita pulang, toh tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan" Kata Narcissa sambil menggandeng lengan suaminya.

"Hn." Lucius mengikuti langkah istrinya, mereka berbalik dan menjauh pergi. Sebelum pergi Lucius sempat membisikkan sesuatu pada putranya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik nak." Dan senyum samar terlukis diwajah Malfoy muda.

Pansy masih berdiri di situ dan dengan pandangan tak percaya dia melihat pasangan yang tak-pernah-kau-duga-sebelumnya dan memulai berbicara.

"Aku pikir cukup untuk kejutan hari ini, sampai ketemu di aula Draco, dan errr Granger." Kata Pansy sambil berlalu dan terlihat lemas...

Setelah tersisa mereka berdua, keheningan tercipta, lalu Hermione angkat bicara.

"Ada apa sebenarnya ini **Malfoy**?" Tanya Hermione dengan penuh penekanan pada nama belakang lawan bicaranya itu.

"Aku butuh sedikit bantuanmu."

"Apa? seorang Malfoy yang terhormat meminta bantuan pada Hermione Granger yang notabene hanya **Mudblood **sepertiku, hheh yang benar saja?" Hermione meremehkan "Tapi sayang sekali Tuan Malfoy yang terhormat, **aku tidak mau**!"

"Tapi sayangnya, kau tak punya pilihan lain, Pansy dan orang tuaku mengira bahwa kau adalah kekasihku."

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak, lagipula itu bukan urusanku."

"Yakin?Bukannya mereka tadi sempat lihat ciuman kita?" Kata Draco sambil terkekeh, "Please Mione," Kali ini dia berwajah serius.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu."

"Ok, Granger. Aku-sedang-sangat-butuh-bantuanmu. Aku janji aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu."

"Yakin...apapun?, aku jadi ingat ada satu janjimu tadi kau juga sudah bilang akan melakukan apapun, right?"

"Hmmm ya..."

"Baiklah bersikap baiklah padaku!"

"What?aku nggak janji Granger."

"Seorang Malfoy mengingkari janji, m-e-m-a-l-u-k-a-n."

"Tentu saja tidak, OK I'll do it." Katanya sambil mengambil buku yang tadi sempat jatuh, hermione tersenyum puas. Draco mengambil semua buku dan menyerahkannya pada Hermione.

"Ini."

"Thanks Malfoy, sepertinya begini lebih baik" Kata Hermione sambil menahan tawa.

"Sial, dia berhasil memanfaatkan aku. Dasar Mudblood." Rutuk Draco dalam hati.

"Aku pergi." Kata Draco.

"Tunggu, jangan pergi...aku mohon satu hal lagi Draco.."

"Tapi sayang , aku hanya menerima satu permintaan."

"Ini bukan permintaan, tapi perintah."

"Ok, kali ini saja. What the hell is it Granger?" Katanya malas.

"Cium aku!"

"AP-APA?"

**TBC**

**Keep it or delete it?  
><strong>

Mohon saran dan kritiknya karena saya masih sangat hijau di belantara dunia per-fanfic-an ini

Sorry kalau nyampah -_- Ini fanfic pertama saya *Suerr*

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca, apalagi mereview hehe ^^

NB: Sebenarnya ini saya publish kembali karena yang sebelumnya masih ada banyak kesalahan, thanks to Diggory Malfoy for the alert ^^.


	2. Chapter 2: Another Lie

**Chapter 2: Another Lie**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seperti kata pepatah "Satu Kebohongan akan melahirkan Kebohongan Lainnya"**

**Ini juga yang terjadi pada Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger**

**Mereka telah berbohong dari awal, akankah mereka hidup dalam kebohongan?**

**Akankah kebohongan menghancurkan hidup mereka atau sebaliknya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter lalu:  
><strong>

"Aku pergi." Kata Draco.

"Tunggu, jangan pergi...aku mohon satu hal lagi Draco.."

"Tapi sayang , aku hanya menerima satu permintaan."

"Ini bukan permintaan, tapi perintah."

"Ok, kali ini saja. What the hell is it Granger?" Katanya malas.

"Cium aku!"

"AP-APA?" Draco terperangah tak percaya.

Bagaimana mungkin gadis terpintar di Hogwarts meminta sesuatu yang bodoh. Atau mungkin dia memang sudah jatuh cinta padanya, itulah yang ada dalam pikiran sang Malfoy muda sebelum akhirnya dia kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau kemanakan otakmu Granger, sampai-sampai meminta ciuman dariku."

"Justru karena aku punya otak, aku menyuruhmu melakukan itu"

Tak ayal Draco pun mengernyitkan keningnya, apa maksudnya? Dia bingung, karena penasaran diapun membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat gadis itu masih tak beranjak dari posisinya masih membawa buku luar biasa banyaknya.

"Cepat cium aku Malfoy!"

Draco semakin tak paham, apa maksud gadis ini. Tapi ketika dia melihat matanya yang terlihat setengah memohon dan setengah memaksa membuatnya agak kasihan juga. Dia memberi tatapan pada Hermione yang seakan berkata kenapa-kau-begitu-menginginkan-ciumanku-huh? Seperti paham akan maksud tatapan Draco, Hermione pun mengarahkan pandangannya pada sesuatu .

Menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah, sebenarnya dia ingin menertawakan nasib buruk yang menimpa _partner-in-lie_ nya tapi sama saja dia menertawai dirinya sediri kan?. Apa pasal, ternyata Hermione berdiri di bawah Misteltoe dan sialnya lagi, tak ada laki-laki lain selain dirinya. Di situ hanya ada mereka berdua, janjinya pada Hermione untuk berlaku baik padanya menuntun langkahnya mendekati Hermione. Tak mau kan dia kehilangan partner-in-lie nya? Setidaknya pasti setelah ini Hermione akan bersikap lebih baik padanya. Malfoy memang selalu penuh perhitungan kan?.

"Hm..kau memang selalu menggunakan otakmu Granger, sebaiknya setelah ini kau menjadi partner-in-lie yang baik ya Granger" Kata Draco sambil terkekeh, " O, iya apa kau mau berciuman sambil membawa buku sebanyak itu heh?"

Hermione mendengus sebal. Meskipun begitu, dia tetap meletakkan buku-buku itu di samping tubuhnya. Ingin sekali dia menonjok wajah angkuh di hadapannya ini. Sebenarnya dia kesal, seandainya saja ada laki-laki lain di sini selain Malfoy sudah pasti Malfoy akan gugur sebagi calon penyelamatnya. Dia agak tak rela bahwa dia akan berbagi ciuman dengan sang Pangeran Sllytherin, dan itu permintaannya. Sesuatu yang tak pernah dibayangkannya dalam imaji terliarnya sekalipun. Takdir memang tak dapat diduga kan Granger?

Draco semakin mempersempit jarak mereka, wajah keduanya memerah tak karuan. Draco berdehem sebentar sebelum akhirnya memiringkan kepalanya. Hermione tak pernah segugup ini, melihat Draco yang sudah memiringkan kepala, Hermione pun melakukan hal yang sama. Draco semakin menunduk dan kemudian mereka berdua menutup mata mereka. Hembusan nafas hangat menerpa pipi mereka dan akhirnya. Cup, bibir mereka bersentuhan. Hermione bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menempel di bibirnya. Draco menekan bibirnya pada Granger perlahan tapi pasti, membuat Hermione tak kaget dan bahkan tak ingat bahwa saat ini dia sedang berciuman dengan musuhnya.

Sementara itu, Blaise dan Pansy sedang berjalan menuju tempat kejadian perkara. Well, maksudnya tadi Pansy menceritakan apa yang dia lihat pada Blaise dan yang dia dapat hanya ungkapan ketidak-percayaan.

"Aku bersumpah tadi aku melihatnya Blaise." Kata Pansy yang sebal karena Blaise tak kunjng percaya padanya "Kalau saja aku tak melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri aku juga pasti tak akan percaya"

"Nah, kau tahu itu. Itu impossible Pans." Blaise masih terlihat tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin sang pangeran Slytherin bisa menyukai si gadis Muggleborn itu. Bukannya mereka bermusuhan, bukannya mereka selalu bersaing untuk menjadi siswa terbaik? Hanya itu yang memenuhi pikiran Blaise. Ya, meskipun Blaise juga tak menampik Hermione Granger yang memang semakin bersinar dan semakin cantik. Tapi tetap saja tak mungkin kan?

Mereka berdua masih terus melangkah menuju tempat tadi Pansy melihat semuanya. Dan saat mereka berdua hampir sampai, tiba-tiba mereka berdua mematung melihat pemandangan di depannya. Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger berciuman? Yang benar saja. Blaise yang tadinya tidak percaya masih saja tidak percaya.

"Ini pasti hanya mimpi" Batin Blaise "C'mon boy sadarlah, bangun dari mimpi aneh ini"

Lalu Blaise mencubit tangannya sendiri dan "Ugh, sial sakit sekali" Batinnya "Apa? Sakit? Berarti ini nyata dong?" Blaise pun menolehkan kepalanya, begitu pula Pansy, mereka berdua berpandangan yang satu dengan tatapan bingung bercampur kaget dan yang satu seakan mengatakan tuh kan, apa kubilang.

"E-Ehm" Blaise berdehem, karena dehemannya tadi kurang jelas dan tidak bisa menyadarkan kedua insan di depan mereka, Blaise pun mengulangi dehemannya dengan lebih keras "E-Ehm" dan kali in berhasil. Kedua insan yang tadinya bersatu dalam ciuman pun langsung menyudahi acara mereka dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Hai, sob! Tak kusangka orang yang kau sukai si Granger ini."

Hermione bingung degan ucapan Blaise, dia yakin betul bahwa

"Well, sudah kubilang kalian tak tahu apa-apa tentang aku"

"Ya, aku baru yakin tentang itu setelah melihatmu dan dia er- berciuman dan.. ehm, tak kusangka kau mau dengan gadis macam dia, **Mr. Malfoy**"

"Jangan pernah katakan hal yang buruk tentang gadisku!" tegas Draco "Dan untukku dia sempurna" well sebenarnya baik Draco maupun Hermione merasa mual mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Draco. Draco merasa tak percaya mengucapkan hal-hal seperti itu sementara Hermione tak percaya kata-kata itu akan keluar dari mulut Draco. Oh iya jangan lupakan Blaise dan Pansy yang juga sangat terkejut.

" Ok, tenanglah Draco, aku tak akan mengganggu gadismu ini. Aku tak tahu kau begitu menyukai **nona** Granger ini sampai-sampai kau tak mau melepaskannya" kekeh Blaise sambil memandangi keduanya yang belum memisahkan diri. Tak ayal, wajah mereka berdua memerah menyadari ternyata posisi mereka yang ternyata belum berubah. Keduanya langsung memisahkan diri dan tampak canggung.

"Well, I'm sorry Draco for disturbing your activity with miss Granger" Katanya dengan nada menggoda, lalu dia melanjutkan "Oh. Iya. Silahkan dilanjutkan"

Mendengar kata-kata itu wajah keduanya memerah kembali. Sementara itu Blaise dan Pansy berbalik arah dan terlihat seperti tak ada apa-apa.

"Ehm, aku a-akan ke..aula besar." kata Hermione masih gugup

"Aku juga akan kesana, sebaiknya kau pergi dulu, rasanya aneh jika kita bersama kesana."

"Ya, aku pikir juga begitu, hm aku kesana dulu."

Anggukan dari Draco sudah cukup untuk menjawab perkataan Hermione. Dia langsung melangkahkan kakinya pergi ke aula besar. Dia merasa melupakan sesuatu, tapi apa.

"Ah..ini semua pasti gara-gara kejadian aneh hari ini" Pikirnya.

Sementara itu Draco yang juga baru tersadar dari entah apa yang mengganggu pikirannya melihat sesuatu di sampingnya.

"Huh, ck dia ini sampai melupakan ini" kekehnya sambil membawa tumpukan buku Hermione. "Pasti gara-gara hari yang aneh ini"

Dan Draco pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju aula besar.

Di aula besar tampak Ron dan Lavender ngos-ngosan setelah tadi berlari menuju aula besar. Hal ini tentu saja mengundang perhatian Harry dan Ginny yang sedang besar. Mereka berdua terus saja mengatakan tidak mungkin dan tidak mungkin. Harry pun akhirnya meminta penjelasan pada Ron mengenai hal apa yang membuat mereka berdua terlihat aneh. Ron masih saja tak bisa dimintai keterangan, dia masih terlalu shock. Akhirnya Lavender lah yang menjadi juru bicara.

Lavender mengatakan kalau tadi dia bertemu dengan Ron setelah dari perpustakaan. Ron tadinya ingin menemui Hermione, tapi Lavender mengatakan kalau Hermione sudah tidak disitu. Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju ke aula besar.

"Tetapi langah kami berdua langsung terhenti ketika melihat...ehm..melihat Hermione" Lavender terlihat agak bingung.

"Iya, melihat Hermione bagaimana? Lalu dimana dia sekarang" Ginny sudah tidak sabar untuk mendengar cerita selengkapnya dari Lavender.

"Ehm, aku dan Ron melihat Hermione dan Draco sedang berciuman" Lanjut Lavender lirih.

"APA? HERMIONE DAN DRACO BERCIUMAN?" Suara Ginny menggema di aula besar, semua anak tampak shock dan menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Ada yang berhenti mengunyah, ada yang tak berkedip, ada yang berdiri.

"I-iya Ginny. Bahkan kudengar Draco mengatakan kalau Hermione adalah gadisnya pada Blaise"

"HAH, MEREKA BERPACARAN?" Ucap Ginny tak kalah keras dari tadi. Lengkaplah sudah, tampak semua anak sedang memperbincangkan hal yang tak mungkin seperti ini. Kini ekspresi Harry sama seperti Ron, masih tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Well, Harry tak heran akan sikap Ron, dia yang mendengar saja sudah sangat shock apalagi Ron yang melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri pasti lebih dahsyat efeknya.

Sementara itu Ginny merasa kesal karena Hermione tak pernah bercerita apa-apa mengenai hubungannya dengan sang Pangeran Slytherin. Tak sabar rasanya dia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Hermione malam ini untuk menceritakan semuanya. "Hermione berhutang cerita padaku" Batin Ginny.

Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba, Hermione tampak mendatangi meja Gryffindor dan semua anak di aula besar langsung terdiam melihatnya dan begitu Hermione duduk langsung terdengar kasak-kusuk Tampaknya putri Gryffindor ini tidak menyadari keanehan yang terjadi. Tak berselang lama kemudian muncul Draco yang langsung mencuri perhatian seisi aula besar, apalagi kalu bukan karena tangannya yang teerlihat membawa buku yang begitu banyak, bukan tipikal Draco sekali tapi lebih ke tipikal Hermione Granger. Dan kejadian barusan semakin menguatkan apa yang dikatakan Ginny. Ditambah lagi langkah Draco yang tampak mendekati meja Gryffindor lalu menyerahkan buku–buku yang dibawanya. Hermione tampak terkejut.

"Granger, kau melupakan buku-bukumu."

"Hm terimakasih, Malfoy."

"Ya."

Lalu Draco berlalu dan bergabung bersama kawan-kawannya. Semua mata masih tertuju padanya, suasana masih hening. Draco tak terlalu mempermasalahkan situasi aneh di aula besar karena ya, dia suka keheningan. Lalu dia menatap Granger, mencuri pandang dan tanpa dia duga Granger sedang melakukan hal yang sama. Lalu mereka berdua saling berpandangan dan seakan membuat perjanjian untuk bertemu setelah makan. Itu membuat semua orang mendapat kepastian jawaban. Tanpa Draco dan Hermione sadari, hari itu seisi Hogwarts menasbihkan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih .

Setelah makan dengan cepat, Hermione langsung berpamitan untuk belajar. Kawan-kawannya hanya mengangguk mngiyakan. Tak lama kemudian Draco keluar. Semua mata saling berpandangan dalam diam. Setelah draco tampaknya agak jauh. Aula besar langsung ramai mengenai keajaiban yang terjadi. Yah, beberapa anak Slytrherin tampaknya bahagia karena tak ada lagi penghalang untuk berhubungan dengan anak Gryffindor begitu pula sebaliknya. Tanpa Draco dan Hermione sadari, mereka telah menggabungkan Slytherin dan Gryffindor.

**TBC**

**Minta saran dan kritik (lagi)**

thanks banget buat reviewnya ya.. itu jadi pemantik semangat :)

buat **Lily love snowdrop** udah tahukan alasan Hermione minta dicium Draco, hehe

buat **lonelyclover **thank you, ni dah apdet. Sori kalo belum sesuai keinginan yak..

.


	3. Chapter 3: The Effects

Maaf, ya..dari kemarin saya lupa untuk memberi Disclaimer

**Disclaimer:** I'm not HP writer, if I were the writer I mustn't write this fanfiction.

Chapter 3: The Effects

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seperti kata pepatah "Satu Kebohongan akan melahirkan Kebohongan Lainnya"**

**Ini juga yang terjadi pada Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger**

**Mereka telah berbohong dari awal, akankah mereka hidup dalam kebohongan?**

**Akankah kebohongan menghancurkan hidup mereka atau sebaliknya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hermione yang masih membawa buku-bukunya berjalan keluar sendirian. Sebenarnya sih, dia ingin segera melanjutkan kegiatan membaca bukunya yang benar-benar harus ditunda karena kejadian Draco yang menciumnya emmm ralat Dia yang menyuruh Draco untuk menciumnya. Hermione merona seketika, ketika dia mengingat apa yang dipikirkannya ketika Draco menyuruhnya berpura-pura berciuman sementara ketika itu menjadi nyata hal itu sama sekali tak seperti nyata. Hermione tak pernah menyukai Draco layaknya para gadis di Hogwarts memujanya, kalian tahu sendiri kan bagaimana sebenarnya hubungan mereka yang tak pernah akur itu dan selalu bersaing di segala bidang? Namun apa yang akan kau pikirkan ketika kau berada dalam posisi yang seperti itu, bukankah kau akan berpikiran sama dengannya? Ya, itu hanyalah pembelaan seorang Hermione untuk menjelaskan mengaapa dia merona.

"Granger!"

"Ya." Kata Hermione sambil menolehkan kepalanya.

Dan ya, dia menemukan sosok orang yang baru saja ada dalam pikirannya. Dia baru sadar kalau ternyata dia sudah hampir sampai di depan kamar asramanya. Satu hal lagi, dia melupakan perjanjian tak tertulis dan tak terucap dengan Draco Malfoy.

"Sebentar, aku taruh dulu bukuku ya.."

"Hn."

Lalu Hermione masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan kembali lagi tanpa buku-bukunya. Yah, sepertinya begitu lebih baik. Lalu mereka berdua melangkah menuju Menara Astronomi. Mereka berdua berjalan dalam keheningan karena bagaimanapun ini pertama kalinya mereka berjalan beriringan tanpa saling memaki. Setelah mereka sampai, kebekuan tak begitu saja mencair. Sepoi angin masih betah berlama-lama membelai tubuh keduanya.

"Hermione, maaf sudah melibatkanmu." Kata Draco yang sudah tak betah untuk hanya menutup mulut dan doing nothing with Hermione.

"Hah? Apa?" Granger agak tersentak mendengar permintaan maaf yang tiba-tiba.

Hermione tak bisa sepenuhnya percaya mendengar permintaan maaf Draco. Apa dia hanya berkhayal, Draco yang salah makan, atau dia mungkin dia terbentur sesuatu. Atau telinganya yang mulai bermasalah?

"Aku minta maaf Mione."

"Apa aku tak salah dengar, kau- minta maaf padaku?" Kata Hermione dengan raut wajah tidak percaya. Sontak hal itu membuat Draco agak tersinggung.

"Apa maksudmu, apa kau mau aku menarik kembali ucapanku?"Kata Draco ketus.

"Oke, Draco. Maaf maaf, aku hanya agak terkejut" Hermione merasa tak enak, "Jadi Draco, apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Hm..aku disini hanya ingin menegaskan bahwa kau adalah kekasihku sekarang"

Hermione hanya terpaku mendengar kata-kata Draco. Dia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa laki-laki di depannya yang seharusnya menjadi seterunya itu malah menyatakan bahwa dia adalah kekasihnya dan dengan nada paksaan. Sepertinya matahari akan tenggelam di timur hari ini. Menyadari ekspresi sang lawan bicara yang sangat terkejut tak urung membuat Draco segera menambahkan penjelasan.

"Well, hanya menjadi kekasih bohonganku."

Setidaknya, ekspresi Hermione agak biasa sekarang karena setidaknya Draco masih waras, tapi mendengar kalimat terakhir Draco tak urung membuat hatinya sedikit sakit. Memang dia gadis macam apa sampai hanya dijadikan sebagai kekasih bohongan. Lagipula apa untungnya untuk dia, karena Draco adalah rival abadinya.

"Kau pikir, aku gadis macam apa ha? Menjadi kekasihmu, bohongan lagi ? Mimpi saja kau!"

"Hei, nasibmu masih lebih baik dariku, setidaknya kau berpacaran denganku, sang Pangeran Slytherin. Banyak gadis rela mengantri untuk bersamaku. Sedang aku, bersama kau, huh apa kata anak Slytherin lain kalau tau. Lalu aku tak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh orang tuaku karenamu."

"Apa? Kau pikir aku sudi bersamamu kalau bukan gara-gara kesalahpahaman itu!" Teriak Hermione karena marah "Kau itu..brengsek! menyebalkan! Dan asal kau tahu, aku bukan salah satu fans girlmu, ingat itu!"

Hermione sangat tersinggung dengan ucapan Draco yang sangat menghinanya. Sementara Draco hanya berekspresi datar, ya tipikal Draco. Hermione kembali berteriak untunglah tak seorangpun ada disitu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau. Memang, apa alasannya aku harus menerima tawaranmu dan apa ruginya bagiku kalau menolaknya. Lagipula, apa kau tidak ingat pada kumpulan fans-girlmu? Bisa dicincang aku." Cecar Hermione, "Dan ingat satu hal lagi, kau itu Slytherin dan aku Gryffindor. Kenapa tak kau ambil saja salah satu fans-girlmu yang dari Slytherin? Masalah selesai."

"Hm.." Draco berdehem "Biarkan saya menjawab satu persatu jawabannya nona" Kata Draco sambil mempelihatkan gigi putihnya.

"Pertama, kita berdua sudah ketahuan orang tuaku. Dan mereka mengira bahwa kau adalah kekasihku."

"Kedua, Kita berdua berciuman dan Pansy dan Blaise juga melihat itu.."Kata Draco sembari menatap kedua bola mata Hermione "Dan itu juga atas perintahmu Mione"

Mau tak mau Hermione mengingat insiden siang tadi,sekarang dia hanya bisa menyesali tingkahnya tadi yang membuat Draco bisa dengan sukses memojokkannya dengan mudah.

"Tapi, kenapa tak kau jelaskan saja pada orang tuamu kalau aku itu bukan kekasihmu?" Bantah Hermione, "Dan masalah Pansy dan Blaise aku akui aku yang salah, tapi apa harus, kau tahukan bagaimana sikap mereka pada Gryffindor?"

"Masalah orang tuaku, aku tak ingin dijodohkan, oleh karena itu aku harus punya alasan yang kuat bukan?"

"Ketiga, kau telah menyetujui untuk membantuku. Ini yang aku butuhkan. Bantuanmu. Lalu masalah Pansy dan Blaise, apa kau tidak malu kalau kau ketahuan berciuman dengan seseorang yang bukan apa-apamu?" Lanjut Draco.

"Ehm, benar juga ya..nanti apa pikiran mereka tentang aku ya?" Ucap Hermione lirih, "Tapi, ini hanya Pansy dan Blaise saja kan yang tahu?"

"Ya. Aku yakin mereka tak akan menyebarkannya." Timpal Draco, "Lalu masalah Slytherin dan Gryffindor, itu malah baguskan? Kita gunakan saja alasan persamaan derajat"

"Lalu masalah fans-girlmu?"

"Tenang saja, hanya Pansy dan Blaise yang tahu. Jadi kita hanya berpura-pura didepan mereka" Terang Draco, "

"Jadi, kau mau jadi _partner-in-lie_kukan?" Draco melanjutkan kata-katanya, "So, be my girlfriend miss Hermione Jean Granger?"

Mau tidak mau Hermione menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda bahwa dia menyetujui apa yang rivalnya katakan. Suasana mulai mencair, bahkan tanpa sadar sedari tadi mereka telah menggunakan panggilan nama depan masing-masing. Mengingat tugasnya, Hermione lalu bertanya mengenai teknis kerjasama mereka. Mereka hanya akan berpura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih hanya di depan kedua orang tua Draco dan di depan Pansy dan Blaise, selebihnya bersikap seperti tak ada apa-apa. Hal itu dikarenakan yang mengetahui skandal itu hanya keempat orang itu (setidaknya itu yang mereka tahu).

Sementara itu di Aula Besar, semua anak mulai kasak-kusuk berdasarkan asrama masing-masing. Pansy dan Blaise tampak tak nyaman dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ditujukan pada mereka mengenai kebenaran berita yang sangat tidak mungkin itu. Mengingat pesan Draco untuk tidak membuka mulut membuat mereka hanya berkata bahwa mereka tidak tahu. Blaise yang merasa kecolongan karena bahkan tidak tahu bahwa telah menjalin hubungan dengan seterunya. Pansy yang merasa kecewa karena Draco ternyata lebih memilih gadis dari meja seberang. Ginny yang merasa kesal karena tak satu katapun Hermione pernah ceritakan mengenai Pangeran Slytherin itu, um sebenarnya pernah sih tap lebih kepada kata-kata seperti "Dasar ferret menyebalkan!" tapi apa itu hanya kamuflase. Ron dan Lav yang berusaha untuk tidak mati berdiri ketika melihat kemesraan kedua sejoli itu. Para fans-girl Draco yang patah hati karena mengetahui idola mereka sudah mempunyai gandengan yang memang pantas sih, tapi kalau dipikir tidak mungkin itu.

"Oke teman-teman, saya minta perhatiannya sebentar" Teriak Ginny.

Semua yang ada di meja Gryffindor menoleh ke arahnya. Tetapi bukan itu maksudnya. Lalu dia kembali melanjutkan aksinya. Entah darimana gadis weasley itu mendapat keberanian um atau kenekatan? Well, sebenarnya tindakannya barusan adalaah bukti kalau dia adalah seorang Gryffindor sejati.

"Teman-teman di Aula Besar saya mohon perhatiannya" Lanjut Ginny, "Teman-teman Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, dan Ravenclaw saya minta perhatiannya sejenak"

Semua anak menoleh ke arah Ginny, dan mulai bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh gadis itu.

"Teman-teman, saya tahu kita semua sedang dikagetkan oleh terungkapnya hubungan antara Hermione Granger dari Gryffindor dan Draco Malfoy dari Slytherin,- Saya juga terus terang sangat kaget mendengar semua ini, tapi.. ternyata memang begitulah keadaannya." Ginny menghela nafas sejenak sementara yang lainnya menunggu kata-kata yang akan keluar selanjutnya.

"Ya, kalian tahulah bagaimana hubungan antar asrama disini. Pasti akan sangat sulit untuk menjalin hubungan yang baik, apalagi sampai memutuskan untuk menjad sepasang kekasih, sekarang marilah kita bertanya pada hati kita, apa yang akan kita lakukan kalau kita jatuh cinta pada anak asrama lain"

Ya, Ginny benar. Semua anak di Aula Besar saling berpandangan, mereka setuju dengan Ginny. Memang akan sangat sulit jika berhubungan dengan anak dari asrama lain terutama asrama Slytherin. Konon, hubungan yang kurang baik ini dimulai sepuluh tahun yang lalu dimana semua asrama berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan poin tertinggi, ditambah dengan panasnya laga Quidditch tahun itu. Persaingan berubah menjadi perselisihan tanpa tahu siapa yang memulainya. Tradisi terus berlanjut hingga kini, bahkan anak dari asrama Slytherin tak segan memperolok anak dari asrama lain dan anak selain Pureblood, menjadi rahasia umum kalau hampir semua anak Slytherin adalah Pureblood.

"Sekarang, coba kalian pikirkan bagaimana jika kalian adalah Hermione dan Draco. Pasti akan sulit bukan?"

"Ya, kau benar Ginny!" Seru salah satu anak Hufflepuff

"Jadi, ehm..bagaimana kalau kita bersatu kembali seperti di awal berdirinya Hogwarts? Bukankah damai lebih menyenangkan teman-teman?"

Aula Besar sempat gaduh, ada yang berbicara keras ada yang berbisik dan ada yang mulai melirik meja seberang. Ada yang masih belum sepenuhnya menerima.

"Jadi bagaimana teman-teman. Hermione dan Draco bisa jadi merupakan pertanda kalau kita sudah seharusnya bersatu dan aku yakin kalau sebenarnya yang menjalin cinta dengan anak asrama lain tidak hanya mereka, dan aku yakin setelah ini kita bisa bebas ehm menjalin hubungan dengan siapaun kalau kita berdamai, tak peduli dari asrama mana dia berasal"

Setelah Ginny berkata seperti itu hampir tiga perempat kepala disitu yakin. Dansudah ada beberapa yang tampak curi-curi pandang. Sebenarnya sudah lumayan banyak anak yang menjalin asmara dengan anak dari asrama lain, bahkan yang dari Slytherinpun ada tetapi mereka tidak berani karena terganjal tembok permusuhan. Lagipula sebenarnya mereka sendiri juga sudah lelah berselisih, tak enak bukan kalau kau berjalan dan berpapasan dengan anak asrama lain dan yang tangkap hanya wajah penuh dendam? Padahal kau dan dia bahkan tak pernah terlibat percakapan. Karena itulah masing-masing asrama membentuk lingkaran dan berdiskusi dan tak lama kemudian dari asrama Ravenclaw memberikan tanda persetujuan untuk berdamai, lalu Gryffindor menyusul dan Hufflepuff juga setuju. Tinggal asrama Slytherin yang masih tampak alot perundingannya, sebagian ada yang tampak sangat bersemangat, sebagian kecil tampak kurang setuju dan yang lainnya tampak pasrah. Ketiga asrama lain masih menunggu hasil kesepakatan dari asrama Slytherin. Dan pesta dimulai ketika salah seorang dari perwakilan Slytherin menyatakan bahwa asrama mereka setuju. Sebenarnya tak bisa dikatakan pesta karena mereka hanya bersulang bersama-sama dan kemudian tertawa bahagia, agak canggung memang pada awalnya. Namun setelah ada beberapa yang melempar senyum dibalas dengan senyum. Ah, indah sekali hari ini.

"Perhatian teman-teman, aku ingin kita semua bersikap seolah kita tidak tahu hubungan mereka"

Seisi Aula Besar langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Mereka heran, bukankah harusnya mereka langsung saja memberi selamat, bahkan harus berterimakasih karena berkat mereka keempat asrama bia kembali bersatu? Seolah menyadari arti tatapan itu si empunya suara langsung melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Se-sebenarnya aku dan Blaise dilarang untuk menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun. Kalau dia tahu kalian semua tahu, pastilah aku dan Blaise yang jadi sasaran. Kalian tahukan bagaimana Draco kalau marah?" Wajahnya menunjukkan kekhawatiran, ketakutan dan pengharapan.

Kalimat yang disampaikan Pansy kontan seakan membuat konfirmasi kalau memang benar hubungan mereka itu. Jadi sudah tidak diragukan lagi bahwa mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih, semua bukti dan kedua belah asramapun juga telah mengkonfirmasi. Namun, perkataan Pansy juga membuat mereka kembali berpikir, memang kasihan kalau mereka tetap berterus terang.

"Ya, teman-teman tidak apa menurutku kalau kita merahasiakannya." Tak jelas siapa yang mengatakannya.

"Ya, kita tunggu saja kalau mereka sudah siap untuk mengatakan semuanya, bagaimana?" Ginny kembali bersuara.

"Setuju...ya..kami setuju" Semua orang menyetujuinya.

Lalu semua orang kembali ke aktivitas mereka yang tertunda. Pansy dan Blaise setidaknya merasa bahwa kali ini mereka akan selamat, dan ini adalah berkat bantuan dari teman-teman semua asrama. Tiba-tiba Ginny dan kawan-kawan mendekat kearahnya dan mulai mengobrol. Dimulai dengan saling bercerita mengenai sahabat mereka yang sedang sangat populer hari ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hermione dan Draco.

Sementara itu Hermione yang merasa sudah tidak ada urusan lagi, memilih kembali terlebih dahulu ke kamarnya daripada berduaan dengan si rival yang sangat menyebalkan. Sedangkan Draco masih duduk disitu merenungi kejadian hari ini yang begitu tidak terduga. Dia yang akhirnya mempunyai keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Astoria malah akhirnya harus terjebak pada hubungan fiktif bersama Hermione, si rival abadi. Sementara itu Hermione sampai di kamarnya dan dia belum menemukan Ginny di situ. Setelah berbaring sejenak dia memutuskan untuk segera membasuh tubuhnya. Ketika dia mandi terdengar samar-samar suara aktivitas di kamarnya pastilah Ginny sudah pulang.

Hermione yang sudah selesaipun keluar dan melihat Ginny. Tak sabar dia ingin bercerita mengenai hal aneh yang terjadi hari ini. Tak kuat rasanya dia menanggung semua ini sendirian. Tapi dia juga tak sanggup untuk menceritakannya pada Ginny, pasti dia akan sangat terkejut kalau tahu dia bekerja sama dengan Draco Malfoy bahkan menjadi kekasih(bohongan)nya dan juga tentang betapa menyebalkannya anak Slytherin itu. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membaca buku yang tadi pagi sangat ingin dibacanya itu, namun hal itu urung dia lakukan. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat berat baginya sampai-sampai dia tak berminat lagi membaca buku-buku yang telah dia pinjam dari perpustakaan. Dia hanya menghirup nafas dalam-dalam untuk setidaknya meringankan beban dalam hatinya. Lalu dia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi dan membaringkan tubuhnya untuk selanjutnya pergi ke pulau mimpi, setidaknya lari dari realita sejenak. Yah, Hermione pastinya tak perlu risau akan tugasnya besok, tugasnya besok sudah selesai sejak delapan hari yang lalu.

Ginny yang melihat kearah Hermione yang tampak kacau. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak jadi membaca buku, hal yang sangat aneh bukan kalau seorang Hermione tidak membaca buku pada malam hari. Lalu, tarikan nafas Hermione yang terdengar berat, membuat Ginny prihatin. Sepertinya Hermione sangat menderita dengan hubungannya dengan Malfoy. Ya, benar Hermione memang sedang tersiksa mengenai hubungannya dengan Draco, tetapi tentu saja dengan persepsi berbeda oleh kedua gadis di kamar no 1709 itu.

**TBC**

Kali ini garing banget ya, chapter depan naik turunnya bakal kerasa kok. Ada beberapa penjelasan yang saya lupa beritahu, dan itu bisa dicek di profil saya.

Sebelum membalas review saya ingin mengucapkan **"Mohon maaf lahir dan batin"**

Thanks banget buat semuanya yang sudah sudi mereview fic abal ini, dan juga sudah mem-fave ini tengkyu so much*bungkuk-bungkuk*. Itu sudah jadi suntikan semangat buat saya..

lily snowdrop, lonely clover, Tsubasa XasllitaDioz no=login, Attachan, Phieranpoo, Ines Anggi Putri,KristaL, Areena Granger,RikurohiYuki03, maaf update lama ya soalnya pas sehabis update chap ke 2 saya jatuh sakit jadi nggak bisa nulis deh *sori curhat* ==ditimpuk pake uang *mau-mau*

Tsubasa XasllitaDioz no=login thanks buat kritiknya, ternyata setelah tak baca lagi ada banyak typo, maaf ya ^^

Attachan: terlalu cepatkah? Sudah tak lambatin alurnya kok di chap ini..

Your comment and advice will help me to make this fic better, so review please..


	4. Chapter 4

The Lie Effects

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seperti kata pepatah "Satu Kebohongan akan melahirkan Kebohongan Lainnya"**

**Ini juga yang terjadi pada Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger**

**Mereka telah berbohong dari awal, akankah mereka hidup dalam kebohongan?**

**Akankah kebohongan menghancurkan hidup mereka atau sebaliknya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not HP writer, if I were the writer I mustn't write this fanfiction.**

Berkas mentari yang menerobos sela-sela gorden kamar membuat Hermione menggeliat dan membalikkan tubuhnya berusaha membelakangi datangnya cahaya tersebut. Setengah nyawanya sudah terkumpul ditandai dengan sedikit membukanya kedua kelopak matanya, dengan setengah hati dia duduk untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya seutuhnya. Setelah dirasa cukup, langsung saja dia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi, dan seperti biasa dia mandi terlebih dahulu dibandingkan Ginny.

Setelah selesai segera saja dia berdandan, lebih tepatnya hanya merapikan rambutnya. Rupanya dia sudah lupa dengan kejadian kemarin,. Melihat buku-bukunya belum sesuai dengan jadwal hari ini lalu memasukkannya ke tasnya. Sembari menunggu Ginny yang sekarang tengah bersiap-siap, hermione membaca beberapa lembar halaman buku yang kemarin dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan. Setelah Ginny siap mereka berdua melangkahkan kaki mereka ke Aula Besar. Begitu memasuki Aula, Hermione terperangah, bukan karena keramaian. Yah, memang Aula Besar selalu ramai seperti biasa, selalu ramai saat sarapan. Hermione sangat heran dengan keadaan Aula Besar saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, lihatlah tak ada meja Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff bahkan tak ada Hermione langsung memeja Slytherin. Yang ada di hadapannya kini adalah semua anak bercampur baur jadi satu. Dia yakin bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi, yah sama seperti mimpi semalam yang sangat aneh dan menakutkan menurutnya yaitu berciuman dengan rivalnya lalu membuat kesepakatan dengannya untuk menjadi partner in lie-nya. Dia pejamkan matanya lalu membukanya kembali dan ternyata keajaiban masih terjadi. Dia semakin bingung mendapati dirinya tak kunjung terbangun.

Ginny yang heran melihat temannya malah diam saja dan tak kunjung membuat gerakan. Dia menepuk pelan pundak sahabatnya yang kemudian melonjak kaget. Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan menuju meja yang berisi Ron, Harry, Blaise (ini agak mengejutkan) dan Pansy (yang ini sangat mengejutkan). Dengan agak canggung Hermione menyapa semua, kemudian duduk dan menghabiskan makanannya dalam diam. Sementara itu yang lain malah sudah terlihat tak canggung. Kemudian dia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sesosok pangeran Slytherin tapi tak dia menemukan siapapun, lalu dia kembali melanjutkan makannya. Hermione menyadari kalau mimpinya itu bukan hanya sekedar mimpi.

Setelah semua selesai sarapan, mereka langsung bergegas ke kelas. Dia melihat Draco sedang duduk bersama Astoria dan tertawa lepas, sepertinya Hermione baru pertama kalinya bisa melihat Draco seperti itu. Dia juga mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru kelas, ternyata di kelaspun semua anak berbaur jadi satu dan kelas terasa lebih..hangat. Dia bingung karena sudah tak ada bangku kosong tersedia.

"Hermione" Teriak seseorang.

Hermionepun menoleh mencari sumber suara. Dilihatnya seorang gadis tengah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Gadis itu, Astoria si Putri Slytherin, cantik itulah yang ada di benak Hermione.

"Aku?" Kata Hermione bingung sembari menujuk dadanya.

"Ya, ayolah, sini duduk di sini" Kata gadis itu dengan senyum ramahnya. Dia menepuk tempat disampingnya dan tepat di samping Draco.

Dengan ragu Hermione melangkah mendekati bangku. Kemudian dia duduk di situ dengan canggung, bayangkan kau duduk dengan Pangeran Slytherin di sebelah kirimu dan Putri Slytherin di sebelah kananmu sedangkan kau sendiri adalah seorang Gryffindor. Beruntunglah profesor Snape datang dan segera memulai kelasnya. Profesor Snape berdehem sebelum mulai berbicara agar semua perhatian tertuju padanya. Setelah menerangkan sedikit mengenai kelas hari ini yang ternyata adalah praktek berkelompok. Lalu Profesor Snape membagi kelompok.

"Mr. Potter kau dengan Miss Lovegood"

"Dan pasangan terakhir ehm.., ya..kau Miss Granger dengan ehm Mr. Malfoy"

Semua perhatian tertuju pada dua sejoli yang memang sedang hangat dibicarakan. Tak lama kemudian profesor Snape kembali berdehem dan tak seorangpun berani bersuara, tidak juga Hermione dan Draco yang memang tidak bisa bersuara karena terlalu kaget, lihatlah kedua pasang mata itu, hampir keluar kelihatannya.

Perhatian profesor Snape kini tertuju pada Blaise Zabini yang tengah mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, ."

"Profesor, saya belum mendapat kelompok. Dan saya rasa Miss Greengrass juga belum mendapat kelompok."

"Oh, kalau begitu lebih baik kalau kau, Mr. Zabini bersama Miss Granger. Dan kau, Mr. Malfoy bersama Miss Greengrass." Lanjut Snape, "Masing-masing kelompok harus membuat ramuan yang berbeda."

Wajah Draco dan Hermione menyiratkan kelegaan yang sangat, untunglah mereka tidak harus sekelompok—batin mereka.

"Sekarang, silakan duduk berkelompok!" Perintahnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, semua anak segera mencari tempat duduk bersama pasangannya, tak mau macam-macam dengan profesor yang satu ini.

"Sekarang, perwakilan kelompok maju dan ambil gulungan kertas ini. Lalu ambil bahan yang kalian butuhkan di meja itu!" Kata Profesor Snape sembari menunjk ke arah meja yang ada di samping mejanya itu. "Setelah itu buatlah ramuan sesuai petunjuk bersama kelompok kalian."

Blaise mengambil gulungan kemudian menghampiri Hermione. Dia segera menunjukkan jenis ramuan apa. Hermione yang tentu saja masih ingat bahan apa saja yang dibutuhkan tak perlu waktu lama untuk mengambil bahan, tak seperti kelompok lain yang kelihatan tengah membolak-balik buku panduan ramuan, beruntungnya Blaise. Blaise tampak membantu mengaduk ramuan sembari menghitung berapa putaran sudah dia lakukan. Blaise agak ngeri juga berpasangan dengan ermione, takut salah. Hermione kan sangat perfeksionis, bisa-bisa salah sedikit saja dia.. akh.. dia sendiri tak mau membayangkannya. Namun, ternyata Hermione tak semenakutkan yang dia kira. Dia cukup sabar ternyata untuk mengajarinya, Draco tak salah pilih pikirnya. Untung saja dia berpasangan dengan Hermione yang sudah hafal di luar kepala bahan dan langkah mengerjakan ramuan ini. Dan voila, ramuan sudah jadi, jadi mereka berdua bisa beristirahat sembari mengamati sekeliling.

Hermione entah mengapa selalu mencuru pandang ke arah meja sebelah yang dihuni oleh Draco dan Astoria. Mereka berdua tampak begitu akrab, itu terlihat dari candaan mereka berdua yang membuat mereka berdua tertawa lepas. Hermione melihat sesuatu yang memancar dari mata Draco, yang belum pernah dia lihat dan Hermine tak memungkiri kalau Draco dalam kondisi seperti itu terlihat sangat-menawan. Blaise yang tak bisa berpura-pura tak melihat Hermione yang terus memandangi sahabatnya.

"Granger, kau tidak perlu cemburu pada Astoria.." Hibur Blaise.

"Maksudmu?" Hermione balik bertanya.

"Well, tak usah kau tutupi nona. Aku kan sudah tahu."

Hermione hanya tersenyum paksa, dia malu, wajahnya memerah. Sejelas itukah tercetak di wajahnya? Masa hanya gara-gara ciuman kemarin efeknya seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya aku juga heran. Aku pikir Draco menyukai Astoria."

Hermione dengan seksama mendengar penjelasan Blaise.

"Ya..kau bisa lihatkan kalau Draco terlihat berbeda ketika dia bersama Astoria. Itulah alasan mengapa aku kaget begitu mengetahui kalau kau dan dia adalah sepasang kekasih." Katanya sambil melihat ke arah Hermione. Sedang Hermione tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa.

"Tenang saja, mereka hanya berteman. Draco juga tak akan pernah bermain-main dalam menjalin hubungan."

Hermione hanya mengangguk, sebenarnya dia masih penasaran dengan hubungan sang Putri dan Pangeran Slytherin itu. Hermione berpikir kalau ternyata Blaise tidak seangkuh yang dia kira. Dia ternyata cukup hangat, yah setidaknya ada untungnya menjadi _partner-in-lie_ Draco.

Setelah pelajaran selesai Hermione menolak ajakan Harry dan kawan-kawan, dia ingin ke danau. Entah mengapa hari ini Hermione sangat ingin pergi mengunjungi danau. Perlahan tapi pasti langkah Hermione menapaki jalanan yang sepi. Ingin sekali Hermione menenangkan pikirannya, sembari merencanakan apa yang sekiranya akan dia katakan pada orang tua Draco, mengingat akhir pekan yang semakin dekat sementara dia dan Draco sama sekali belum menemukan chemistry layaknya pasangan normal.

Sampai di dekat danau, Hermione duduk di atas rumput yang memang _sit-able_ kemudian meletakkan tasnya di samping badannya. Lalu dibukanya buku mengenai pelajaran Transfigurasi, ternyata membosankan kemudian dilepasnya jas almamaternya. Sepertinya langit dan air danau lebih menarik untuk dilihat. Lalu dilihatnya awan yang berarak di atas sana. Hermionepun memilih untuk menyusur tepi danau. Sementara itu Draco mencari keberadaan Hermione yang tidak tampak bersama Harry. Dia ingin segera membicarakan rencana pertemuan mereka dengan orang tua Draco. Setelah mengetahui keberadaan Hermione tak ragu lagi dia segera menyusulnya.

Hermione masih berjalan menyusuri tepi danau, semilir angin menerpa wajahnya menciptakan sensasi menenangkan. Dengan mata terpejam menikmati angin, Hermione terus melangkah. Dia terbuai dengan sensasi menenangkan yang dia dapat, tak disangka dia menginjak permukaan licin yang membuatnya membuka mata dalam sekejap karena merasakan dirinya serasa melayang. Kejadian yang sebenarnya berlangsung sangat cepat itu dirasa sangat lambat oleh Hermione, tampaknya nyata benar teori relativitas itu. Hermione merasakan tubuhnya menyentuh air, kepanikan langsung menyergapnya. Yah, dia tidak bisa berenang. Dengan reflek dia berusaha menggapai permukaan air di atasnya.

Draco yang sedari tadi mencari Hermione tak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaannya. Hampir saja dia urung menuju danau karena tak melihat adanya tanda keberadaan si gadis Gryffindor itu namun tas yang tergeletak dan buku yang masih terbuka menumbuhkan rasa penasarannya, sepertinya itu tas yang biasa dipakai oleh Hermione ditambah keberadaan jas almamater Gryffindor disitu, tak ragu lagi; Hermione ada di situ. Tak dilihatnya keberadaan gadis itu, hal yang mustahil kalau Hermione sampai meninggalkan tas sembarangan seperti itu. Kekhawatiran menyergapnya, langsung saja dia mencari keberadaan keberadaan gadis itu. Sembari meneriakkan namanya, dia berkeliling mencari.

TBC

Lama banget ya nggak apdet..nggak nyangka udah sampe hampir sebulan jadi mungkin ceritanya rada gimana gitu. Aslinya ni udah jadi dari kemarin-kemarin tapi berhubung kemarin aku tergeletak tak berdaya jadinya ga sempet OL mana modem saya hampir almarhum ya jadi maaf kalo lama ya..

Makasih banyak ya..my reviewer, semoga kembali berkenan mereview lagi..


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seperti kata pepatah "Satu Kebohongan akan melahirkan Kebohongan Lainnya"**

**Ini juga yang terjadi pada Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger**

**Mereka telah berbohong dari awal, akankah mereka hidup dalam kebohongan?**

**Akankah kebohongan menghancurkan hidup mereka atau sebaliknya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** I'm not HP writer, if I were the writer I mustn't write this fanfiction.

Thanks to: lonelyclover, atacchan, phieranpoo, Ines Anggi Putri, Areena Granger, RikurohiYuki03, dan para reviewer no-login. Makasih banyak ya...

Draco yang sedari tadi mencari Hermione tak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaannya. Hampir saja dia urung menuju danau karena tak melihat adanya tanda keberadaan si gadis Gryffindor itu namun tas yang tergeletak dan buku yang masih terbuka menumbuhkan rasa penasarannya, sepertinya itu tas yang biasa dipakai oleh Hermione ditambah keberadaan jas almamater Gryffindor disitu, tak ragu lagi; Hermione ada di situ. Tak dilihatnya keberadaan gadis itu, hal yang mustahil kalau Hermione sampai meninggalkan tas sembarangan seperti itu. Kekhawatiran menyergapnya, langsung saja dia mencari keberadaan keberadaan gadis itu. Sembari meneriakkan namanya, dia berkeliling mencari.

Hermione putus asa, rasanya tadi tak seorangpun ada di sekitar danau. Ternyata disinilah akhir hidupnya. Dia yang tak bisa berenang hanya bisa berusaha menggapai permukaan yang terasa semakin berat. Draco yang berkeliling, melihat ada yang janggal. Menyadari itu adalah tangan yang berusaha menggapai permukaan air, dia bergegas mendekat. Tanpa pikir dua kali dia langsung berlari kemudian menanggalkan jasnya dan kemudian menceburkan diri berusaha menggapai tubuh yang sudah lemas itu. Perlahan ditariknya tubuh Hermione ke tepi danau .

Sepertinya Hermione sudah tidak sadar, dengan perlahan dia baringkan tubuh Hermione di tanah. Lalu sesuai dengan prosedur penyelamatan, di tekannya perut Hermione dan tak lama kemudian Hermione terbatuk mengeluarkan air, dan mulai mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Draco tersenyum tenang, sementara Hermione menutup lagi matanya yang terasa sangat berat. Lalu terasa badannya di angkat ke atas seperti melayang, indra penciumannya kali ini lebih mendominasi kinerja otaknya karena yang hanya dia ingat kini adalah aroma musk yang sangat menenangkan.

Sementara itu Draco yang menyadari Hermione telah kehilangan kesadaran semakin cepat berlari. Untung saja gadis itu tak terlalu berat, sehingga tak terlalu lelah dia mengangkatnya.

Lalu tanpa membuang waktu lagi dia bawa Hermione ke Madam Pomfrey. Dengan langkah terburu dia menggendong Hermione, takut terjadi sesuatu. Diterobosnya kerumunan siswa yang terbengong melihat adegan Draco menggendong Hermione. Draco tidak mempedulikan pandangan semua anak di situ, sekarang yang terpenting adalah keselamatan Hermione.

Madam Pomfrey yang melihat kondisi Draco dan Hermione langsung memerintahkan Draco untuk segera membaringkan Hermone ke salah satu bilik dan tetap menunggui di samping ranjang. Lalu dengan cekatan Madam Pomfrey hendak mengganti pakaian Hermione, Draco masih tetap menunggu.

"Mr. Malfoy, apa anda akan terus berdiri di situ?"

Draco hanya menatap heran Madam Pomfrey menuntut penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Apa anda ingin melihat saya mengganti baju kekasih anda Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco yang baru menyadari maksud Madam Pomfrey langsung berbalik dan keluar. Draco baru sadar, bagaimana bisa Madam Pomfrey menganggap mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Sebaiknya anda segera mengganti seragam anda sebelum anda jatuh sakit, saya akan merawat ."

Draco langsung kembali ke kamarnya kemudian berganti dan bergegas kembali menemui Madam Pomfrey.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Madam?"

"Untunglah dia cepat ditolong, keadaannya sudah membaik. Nanti kalau dia sudah bangun tolong beri dia obat itu." Kata Madam Pomfrey sembari menunjuk obat yang ada di atas meja.

Draco hanya menganguk, kemudian Madam Pomfrey berbalik pergi. Kini draco duduk di samping ranjang, diperhatikannya wajah Hermione kini terlihat pucat. Disentuhnya dahi Hermione, kemudian dielusnya kepala Hermione, entah apa yang mendorongnya melakukan itu semua. Kemudian digenggamnya telapak tangan yang masih dingin itu, entah mengapa Draco merasa lebih baik mereka bertengkar daripada melihat Hermione seperti itu.

Hermione merasa kepalanya begitu berat, lalu dibukanya kedua matanya perlahan. Dirasakannya tangan kirinya digenggam , yang dilihatnya adalah seorang laki-laki berambut platina, Draco. Sepertinya ini hanya mimpi.

"Draco?" Tanya Hermione lemah.

"Ya, apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Pusing, dingin."

"Ehm, oh iya.. Madam Pomfrey berpesan kepadaku untuk memberimu obat" Kata Draco sembari melangkah mengambil obat

Hermione langsung berusaha untuk duduk, namun ternyata dia belum begitu kuat. Melihat hal tersebut, Draco membantu Hermione duduk. Posisi mereka berdua yang begitu dekat mengakibatkan rongga penciuman Hermione kembali terisi dengan wangi musk. Pipinya memanas, teringat sesuatu. Setelah itu Dracopun meminumkan ramuan yang menurut Hermione sangat tidak enak itu. Sedikit kasihan juga melihat Hermione menelan obat itu dengan susah payah.

Setelahnya Draco menyuruh Hermione untuk beristirahat, mereka sempat beradu mulut karena Hermione ingin membaca buku dan akhirnya menyadari kalau tasnya masih tertinggal di pinggir danau. Bantahan Hermione terhenti ketika tangan Draco menepuk kepalanya, pipinya terasa panas. Draco menyuruhnya untuk kembali tidur, lalu digenggamnya tangan Hermione erat.

Hermione tak bisa tidur, karena sesuatu dalam dirinya serasa ingin meledak. Tangannya terasa sangat panas, tetapi menyenangkan. Hermione hanya melihat ke awang-awang berusaha menghitung jumlah domba, berharap bisa memejamkan mata.

Hampir saja ia memejamkan mata, terdengar decit pintu menandakan seseorang –lebih tepatnya tiga orang datang. Harry, Ginny dan Ron yang sangat khawatir mendengar kabar Hermione tidak sadarkan diri langsung bergegas mencari keberadaan Hermione. Tetapi ketika mereka sampai, keadaan malah lebih mengejutkan. Mereka melihat Hermione dan Draco sedang berpegangan tangan, sangat—romantis.

Pasangan Draco-Hermione tak kalah terkejutnya, mereka berdua terpaku. Harry, Ginny dan Ron mendekat.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Mione?"

"Sudah lebih baik." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Malfoy, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Hm..aku hanya menunggui teman, apa tak boleh?"

"Teman?" Tanya Ginny. Dan Draco hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau terus memegang tangannya" dan Binggo, Draco lupa melepas genggamannya. Wajah Draco dan Hermione kini semerah tomat.

"Itu—itu—itu tak seperti yang kalian pikirkan." Kata Hermione terbata, tak menyangka akan begini kejadiannya.

"Dia pacarku"Kata Draco padat, ya tipikal Draco.

Hermione terkejut, bagaimana bisa dengan mudahnya si Malfoy junior ini memberitahukan kepada ketiga sahabatnya. Padahal dia sendiri yang mengatakan untuk tidak mengatakan pada siapa-siapa.

"Kami sudah tahu kok." Kata Ginny mantap lalu diamini dengan anggukan kedua lelaki di sampingnya.

Nah, sekarang giliran Draco dan hermione yang terkejut.

"Kalian tahu?" Kata Hermione pelan.

"Yah, bukan hanya kami malah.. seisi Hogwarts sudah tahu"

Kali ini Draco dan Hermione tambah terkejut.

"Bagaimana bisa?" itu yang mereka tanyakan kepada ketiga sahabat hermione.

Akhirnya mereka berlima berbagi cerita tentang asal mula mereka tahu dan kemudian seisi Hogwarts tahu. Tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi ada wajah yang terus bersemu merah.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang" Kata Draco tiba-tiba.

"Lho, kenapa? Bukannya kau.."

"Tas, buku dan jas Hermione masih berada di dekat danau. Sebentar lagi turun hujan."

"Wah, wah..kau perhatian sekali."

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau jaga saja dia. Tasnya biar aku yang urus" Kata Ginny semberi mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Kami pamit dulu" Harry berpamitan.

"Ya, cepat sembuh Mione, jaga dia Malfoy" sambung Ron.

"Da..h"

Lalu pintu tertutup. Kini Draco dan Hermione tinggal berdua (lagi). Hermione terbelalak ketika merasakan sekali lagi sebuah tangan mengusap kepalanya lembut. Hermione mulai merasa nyaman, entah itu berkat sentuhan tak terduga itu atau efek obat, yang jelas tak lama kemudian sang putri terlelap. Draco membenarkan selimut Hermione, lalu kembali duduk dan menggenggam tangannya erat. Entah sejak kapan mata Dracopun ikut tertutup rapat.

Rembulan bersinar terang, memancarkan biasnya yang mengintip melalui sela-sela jendela. Mata Hermione membuka dan kemudian melihat wajah Draco yang tengah terlelap dan disinari rembulan. Nampak tenang benar dia, berbeda. Melihat tagannya yang masih digenggam pemuda itu dia kembali merona. Semenjak kejadian tersebut, Hermione tampak lebih ceria, Draco masih bertingkah seperti biasa.

Hari ini, Hermione akan kembali berangkat ke kelas. Ada satu hal yang terus membuatnya tersenyum, bagaimana bisa dia mendapati seorang Draco Malfoy bersandar di samping pintu kamar asramanya dan mengatakan kalau dia menunggunya. Seperti biasa, Hermione kaget dan mengatakan kalau hal itu sangat bodoh karena bagaimanapun dia sudah besar, tetapi Draco mengatakan kalau itu kewajibannya. Lalu tanpa Hermione duga bahkan Draco mengatakan pada Ginny kalau dia akan pergi bersama Hermione.

Perlakuan Draco pada Hermione bagai seorang putri kontan membuat para siswi Hogwarts iri. Meskipun masih aneh bagi mereka melihat dua orang yang beberapa hari yang lalu masih terlihat saling beradu mulut kini malah bersikap sangat mesra. Hanya Draco yang terlihat begitu menunjukkan sikap mesra, sementara hermione masih terlihat canggung.

Lihat saja ketika mereka berdua bergandengan tangan sepanjang koridor, kemudian lihatlah tatapan Draco yang begitu intens dan penuh cinta. Draco juga terlihat biasa saja dengan pandangan siswa lain bahkan cenderung tak acuh, tetapi sebaliknya dengan Hermione, dia terlihat begitu risih, belum terbiasa mungkin menerima tatapan anak-anak. Dia terlihat pasif saja menerima perlakuan Draco.

Dalam hati, tentu saja Hermione merasa risih diperlakukan seperti itu dihadapan umum. Ia malu, bukan sangat malu tepatnya. Hermione merasa setelah kejadian di danau kemarin, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat ketika berada di dekat Draco.

Karena hubungan mereka yang sudah bukan menjadi rahasia lagi, kini di sepanjang koridor juga terlihat anak-anak yang tak malu lagi dan tak takut lagi menunjukkan hubungan mereka dengan anak dari asrama lain.

Setelah makan malam, Draco mengajak Hermione untuk pergi ke taman belakang. Bulan bersinar cerah, ditemani bintang-bintang. Duduk di kursi taman.

"Mione, jangan lupa tentang undangan makan malam di rumahku." Kini suaranya kembali dingin tak seperti saat mereka ada di hadapan orang lain. Hermione menyadari sesuatu, otak cemerlangnya mampu menangkap semua tanda kalau Draco memang hanya ingin bersandiwara, Draco hanya akan berlaku romantis di hadapan orang lain. Harusnya dia tak mempunyai perasaan itu, namun tak bisa lagi dipungkiri kini dia telah terjebak dalam cinta. Dan dia bukanlah Putri yang dicari sang pangeran. Dia sadar itu dan hal itu membuat hatinya tercabik lagi.

"Kapan?" Tanya Hermione dengan nada yang tak kalah dingin. Kini ia harus tetap berpura-pura menjadi Hermione yang dulu.

"Besok. Kau ingatkan, orang tuaku yang memintanya."Hermione hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi besok kau harus ingat apa yang harus kita lakukan di depan orang tuaku."

"Ya." Sahut Hermione pelan, "Dan juga semua orang." Sambung Hermione lirih.

"Apa, apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya Draco karena tak mendengar dengan jelas apa yang hermione katakan

"Tak ada."

Dan mereka kemudian kembali terdiam, di bawah rembulan mereka berdua duduk dan satu hati menangis malam itu. Tak ada sepatah katapun terucap sampai mereka kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Hermione merebahkan badannya, berusaha mengusir penat dan lelah, juga sakit hatinya. Diraihnya sebuah buku kecil dan sebuah pena. Ditulisnya dalam diam dan berkaca-kaca. Tak ingin dia terisak, ataupun meneteskan air mata, hanya untaian kata yang mampu lukiskan perasaannya.

Ketika ada satu hati telah terbuka dan berusaha menanam asa. Tak bisa dipungkiri, kini aku jatuh cinta.

Aku sudah terlanjur cinta

Tak bisa kupaksa ia beralih begitu saja

Semakin kucoba semakin ku tak bisa

Hanya nikmati pedih yang tercipta

Ketika kau tahu bahwa semuanya hanya sandiwara

Tapi tak bisa begitu saja kuhapus rasa

I'm sorry I've been falling to you

Bersambung


	6. Chapter 6

The Lie Effects

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Kalau aja Harry Potter bikinanku..(khayalan tingkat tinggi)**

Special thanks to: RikurohiYuki03 , Naughty As Me , Lily Orion Black , Khaylila Paradis , atacchan , degrangefoy , Just Ana , Ines Anggi Putri , phieranpoo , lonelyclover ,aquasphinx, JustDracoHermione, hermy jean malfoy, Livia elias, Akira Uchiha, frisca granger, xandrie..

Keesokan harinya Hermione masih belum bisa bersikap seperti biasa, masih saja canggung dan juga terkesan menjauhi Draco. Hermione ingin segera membunuh perasaannya sebelum semua terlambat. Tapi sialnya hari itu dia harus bertemu dengan Draco seusai pelajaran.

Setelah kelas terakhir, Hermione beranjak pergi ke kamar tetapi sebuah tangan mencengkeram lengannya. Dan ketika dia menoleh, dilihatnya _partner-in-lie_ nya sedang tersenyum. Dan itu sekali lagi membuat hatinya berdesir kencang, segera saja dia alihkan pandangannya.

"Sekarang taruh tasmu dan berganti bajulah. Kita pergi." Kata Draco sambil menggandeng Hermione, dan membawanya melangkah ke arah kamar Hermione.

"Pergi? Kemana?"

"Kita pergi ke rumahku."Jawab Draco datar.

Ternyata mereka sudah sampai di depan kamar Hermione. Dengan gelengan kepalanya, Hermione yakin kalau itu artinya dia harus segera masuk kamar dan berganti baju.

"Berpakaianlah yang pantas, tapi jangan berlebihan!" katanya sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding kemudian memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku.

Tanpa buang waktu, Hermione segera masuk, diletakkannya tasnya. Kemudian ia memilih pakaian yang sekiranya pantas, entah mengapa dia memilih sebuah gaun selutut sederhana dengan lengan tiga perempat, biru muda. Sebelum berganti pakaian dibasuh wajahnya kemudian di usapnya bedak tipis-tipis ke wajahnya, ditambah sedikit lip gloss untuk sedikit menyegarkan tampilannya. Kemudian diikat sebagian rambutnya ke belakang.

Hermione yang sudah rapi keluar, terlihat Draco masih mengenakan seragamnya, tak berganti baju rupanya dia.

"Yup, bagus. Ayo kita pergi."

Mereka berduapun kini beraparate ke Malfoy Manor. Mereka sampai di depan pintu rumah yang tak pantas disebut rumah, pintunya saja sangat besar, belum lagi ornamen yang jelas terlihat sangat mewah. Hermione sampai terkesima. Sementara itu Draco mengetuk pintu kemudian dibuka oleh ibunya. Cantik dan anggun itulah kesan yang dapat Hermione tangkap, agak minder sebenarnya dia. Narcisa langsung memeluk anaknya dan kemudian menyuruh mereka masuk. Ternyata Lucius sudah menunggu di ruang tamu sedang membaca surat kabar, ekspresinya sangat datar.

Hermione semakin canggung, hanya dia yang bukan Malfoy di situ. Tetapi kemudian sikap Narcissa yang begitu lembut menghilangkan sedikit rasa khawatirnya.

"Silahkan duduk." Narcissa

Sementara itu Draco malah tak beranjak, lalu berkata kalau dia ingin berganti baju. Itu berarti Hermione harus duduk berhadapan dengan orang tua Draco sendirian, ya S-E-N-D-I-R-I-A-N. Keringat dingin mengucur di dahi Hermione, tangannya terasa dingin. Hermione kemudian duduk menghadap Narcissa dan Lucius, dia hanya menundukkan kepala, berharap secepatnya pergi dari kecanggungan.

"Hm, Hermione, bolehkah kupanggil begitu.."Tanya Narcissa lembut.

"Ya, tentu saja boleh " Jawab Hermione sembari teersenyum canggung.

"Kamu ini, cukup panggil saja Ibu. Panggil juga ayah Draco ayah ya.."

"I..iya Bu."

Begitulah perbincangan dimulai, dan ternyata semua tak seburuk yang dibayangkan, semua terasa jauh lebih mudah. Narcissa adalah wanita yang sangat hangat, sementara Lucius meskipun dingin tapi sebenarnya perhatian, terlihat dari tanggapan yang Lucius berikan ketika Narcissa bertanya sesuatu. Tapi kenapa ya Draco hanya mewarisi gen dinginnya, entahlah.

Draco masih berada di kamarnya, padahal sudah dari tadi dia selesai mengganti bajunya. Malas rasanya dia ke bawah, karena sebenarnya gadis yang dia harap ada di bawah bukanlah Hermione, tapi "dia". Dia yang belum menyadari perasaan Draco, dia yang mampu membuat Draco tertawa dan merasa nyaman, dia yang kemarin kembali membuat Draco melupakan fakta bahwa statusnya kini dengan Hermione. Hermione yang sekarang menggantikan tempat "nya" tapi yang pasti gadis itu belum bisa menggantikan posisi"nya" di hati Draco.

Mengingat sudah terlalu lama berada di kamar dan melupakan fakta bahwa sekarang Hermione ada di bawah bersama kedua orang tuanya yang sama sekali belum dia kenal. Sedikit khawatir ada masalah, dia bergegas keluar kamar. Ketika menuruni tangga, dia melihat adegan yang sama sekali tak pernah dibayangkannya, jauh di luar dugaanya. Yang dia lihat kini adalah hermione yang ternyata lumayan manis*ingat, hanya L-U-M-A-Y-A-N* tertawa lepas, bercengkrama dengan ayah dan ibunya. (sama sekali tak pernah ada dalam bayangannya kalau jadinya seperti ini). Sempat terpaku Draco di tangga.

Samar-samar terdengar perbincangan hangat antara gadisnya dan kedua orang tuanya.

"Semakin saya berusaha melupakan Draco, malah semakin saya mengingat dia. Ada pernah satu kejadian dia menolong saya dan itu membuat saya ehm jatuh cinta padanya."

Draco tahu pasti kalau itu adalah suara partner-in-lie nya. Jantungnya berdebar sedikit lebih kencang dan Draco sadar akan hal itu, lalu dia bergumam –hanya sedikit, draco-. Dia masih mengikatkan hatinya pada gadis itu, dan Draco tak ingin hatinya berpindah.

"Draco, kemarilah." Panggil Narcissa setelah melihat anaknya terdiam di tangga.

"Hn."

Dracopun beranjak dan berjalan mendekat, kemudian duduk di samping Hermione. Lalu perbincangan hangat kembali berlangsung meskipun hanya didominasi oleh kaum hawa, sementara sang adam hanya mengangguk atau mengiyakan. Meskipun baru satu jam bersama namun sudah kentara terlihat kalau Narcissa dan Lucius menyukai Hermione, terutama Narcissa.

Waktu sudah semakin larut, Hermione agak khawatir kalau mereka berdua akan pulang terlalu larut, bagaimana dengan image-nya nanti di Hogwarts? Sesekali Hermione curi-curi pandang ke arah Draco dan juga ke arah jam, seakan ingin memberi tahu kalau sebenarnya mereka sudah terlambat pulang, namun sepertinya Draco kurang peka.

Waktu makan malam tiba, Narcissa kemudian mengajak Hermione untuk menyiapkan makan malam bersama. Sembari menyiapkan makanan, Narcissa bercerita mengenai kekonyolan-kekonyolan Draco, lupakan masalah Draco yang dulu ternyata pernah fobia ketinggian, tentang Draco yang dulu sering didandani seperti anak perempuan oleh Narcissa karena obsesi Narcissa memiliki anak perempuan tak kesampaian. Hermione hanya tertawa dan sebenarnya agak tak percaya.

Setelah semua siap, mereka berempat makan bersama. Draco duduk di samping Hermione. Setelah Narcissa mengambilkan makan untuk Lucius, dia langsung menawarkan semua yang ada di meja untuk Hermione dan mengatakan kalau itu bagus untuk kesehatanmu, kalau yang ini bagus untuk mata, ka kan suka membaca, lalu yang ini untuk bla-bla-bla. Sungguh Hermione tak menyangka ternyata Narcisa secerewet ini, tapi dia itu Narcissa mengambil makan diikuti Draco yang entah mengapa terlihat agak kurang mood. Acara makanpun dimulai setelah Lucius memimpin doa.

Karena Narcissa memaksa mereka untuk tinggal, akhirnya Hermione tidur di situ

Hermione beranjak ke dapur karena kerongkongannya terasa sangat kering. Ketika dia akan kembali ke kamar dilihatnya pintu balkon belum tertutup, berniat menutup, Hermione malah terpesona oleh sang bulan. Dia teringat momen yang sangat disukainya bersama ibunya dulu, memandang bulan. Keasyikannya memandang bulan terusik oleh suara yang tak asing.

Dia hanya berdehem, lalu kembali memandang bulan. Hermione hanya menoleh lalu

"Terimakasih"

"Atas?"

"Datang kesini dan menemani ibu"

"Kau tahu,...aku sangat menikmati hari ini. Orang tuamu sangat baik Draco"

"Yah...begitulah, dan bahkan kau sudah berhasil mengambil hati ibuku"

"Benarkah? Ibumu sangat baik, I love her,"

"Sering-sering saja kesini, ibuku kesepian"

"Dengan senang hati"

Tanpa sadar mereka kini duduk berdampingan dan memandang bulan bersama, bersandar satu sama lain. Hari ini hubungan mereka memasuki babak baru.

"Draco, sepertinya masih akan terlihat cantik kalau memakai gaun" kata Hermione sambil terkikik pelan.

Bahu Draco yang sedari tadi menjadi sandaran kepala Hermione menegang. Bagaimana mungkin rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh keluarga inti Malfoy ini sampai pada gadis di sampingnya. Ibu, pasti dia tersangkanya batin Draco.

Dan mulai malam itu deklarasi perdamaian dan penghentian perang urat syaraf diantara keduanya resmi terjadi. Bulan hari itu jadi saksi perubahan yang terjadi.

Setelah saat itu, hermione sering berkunjung ke Malfoy manor. Narcissa sering mengundangnya tanpa Draco, well kelihatannya sekarang Hermionelah yang menjadi anak Narcissa karena setiap kali Draco pulang yang ditanyakan adalah Hermione, Hermione dan hermione. Satu hal yang pasti, Narcissa sangat menyukai Hermione.

Sementara itu hubungan Draco dan Hermione sangat bagus. Sandiwara mereka berjalan dengan sangat lancar dan diakui atau tidak...menyenangkan. Draco menikmati ketika mereka tak lagi canggung dan Draco merasa kalau dia harus menyembunyikan dia yang sebenarnya. hermione juga sangat menyukai kondisi ini, setidaknya Draco tak sedingin dulu. setidaknya sekarang ketika mereka hanya berdua tak ada keangkuhan sang Malfoy muda lagi. Hm..namun satu hal yang mengganggu pikiran Hermione, yaitu ketika dia menyadari bahwa ini hanya sandiwara. sakit itu kembali datang. Sudah sebulanan ini hubungan mereka berjalan layaknya pasangan sebenarnya, mereka bercerita tentang apa saja.. tentang hermione yang tak bisa naik sapu terbang karena tajut ketinggian, tentang benda muggle kotak yang Hermione ceritakan, tentang semuanya.

**TBC** dulu ya...

Writer's note:

Maaf banget ya teman2 readers, baru bisa update sekarang... maklum habis PKL dan workcamp dan itu sangat menyita waktu (readers: alasannn)

Sebenarnya saya masih ragu masih ada yang mau baca ga ya...mungkin agak kurang berasa, tapi tenang..chapter berikutnya sudah di tangan hehe..

Semoga masih ada yang mau baca...

Monggo di review jika berkenan... saya tunggu saran dan kritiknya..


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This fiction is mine but the characters aren't mine.

Cinta bergerak diluar logika,

Otak dan hati sering tak mau berpadu

Beruntunglah kalian yang bertemu

Dengan seseorang yang mencintaimu

Tanpa mengkhianati logika hanya untukmu

Yang bisa berjalan bersisian

Bergandengan tangan

Tanpa halangan

Tapi cinta tetap cinta

Tak peduli sesuai dengan logika atau tidak

Ia tetap cinta

Hermione Jean Granger, yah itu wajah yang semakin familiar dengannya. Tak pernah ada dalam pikiran paling liarnya sekalipun kalau dia bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan mata hazel itu dan tanpa bertukar makian ataupun berkelahi. Bahkan kini mereka berdua makan bersama berdampingan sembari bercanda. Lihatlah matanya hazelnya yang berbinar bahagia, juga senyum dan tawa yang menghiasi bibirnya. Cantik...bukan..sangat cantik.

"Hahaha...lucu sekali bukan" suara indah itu membuyarkan lamunanku

Ucapannya hanya kujawab dengan anggukan kepala yang kupikir cukup. Aku terlalu sibuk mengamati dia. Dia yang pada awalnya kupikir teramat angkuh sehingga patut masuk Slytherin ditambah otaknya yang benar-benar brilian. Dia melanjutkan kembali makannya. Lalu melirik sekali kearahku dan tanpa diduga menempelkan punggung tangan kanannya ke dahiku. Lembut..lembut sekali..

Kurasakan aliran darah sekarang berkumpul di wajahku, pasti merah sekarang.

"Hei, kau tampak aneh hari ini. Terlalu banyak melamun. Badanmu agak panas, wajahmu juga merah. Perbanyaklah istirahat. Makan bekalmu" perintahnya.

"Iya..iya.."

Dan akupun melanjtkan makan. Tapi pikiranku sudah terlanjur terinfeksi dengan keberadaannya. Kau lihatkan betapa perhatiannya dia. Itu satu lagi nilai plus. Kau tahu, sepertinya aku mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tak bisa kukatakan sekarang. Dengan perhatiannya, dengan kebaikannya, dengan kepintarannya, dan ditambah kecantikannya tak heran Draco bisa menyukainya. Sialan.. Draco, mate-ku, aku lupa kalau gadis ini sudah menjadi miliknya. Hehhh tak pernah kuduga kalau hatiku ternyata berjalan lebih cepat dibanding logikaku. Mana mungkin kubiarkan urusan hati mengorbankan persahabatanku dengan Draco. Dan nafsu makanku menguap begitu saja.

Ini semua salahnya yang dengan mudahnya memberikanku perhatian. Memang sih pada awalnya dia memarahiku gara-gara aku tak mau mengerjakan tugas dengannya. Yah, walau kutahu dia pasti bisa mengerjakan semuanya sendirian dengan cepat, tapi katanya nanti aku jadi tak bisa. Lalu entah mengapa, lambat laun aku terbiasa bercanda dan berinteraksi dengannya. Tugas-tugas itu telah mengurungku dalam pesonanya. Tapi kupikir lagi, it's not her fault at all but it is mine. Damn, why should I fall to my mate's? Payah...

"Blaise, aku pergi dulu"

"Mau kemana?"

"Bertemu dengan tuan sok tahu" jawab Hermione sambil nyengir kuda.

Hanya senyum hambar yang bisa kuhadirkan, yang mungkin bahkan tak dia sadari. Kulihat punggungnya hingga menghilang di belokan koridor depan.

* * *

><p>Baru kali ini aku merasakan iri yang begitu besar, ehm jujur bukan hanya kali ini sih. Dulu aku pernah iri dengan dia karena dia lahir di keluarga Malfoy, juga karena pengaruh, pesona dan otaknya. Tapi sekarang, aku iri berlipat-lipat lebih banyak karena dia berhasil menaklukkan seorang Gryfindor Princess yang juga My heart's princess.<p>

Awalnya kukira Pansy berbohong mengenai hubungan Hermione dan Draco. Mataku bahkan sempat melotot ketika melihat mereka berdua berciuman. Kurasa hal seperti membaiknya hubungan Gryffindor dan Slytherin adalah suatu kemustahilan, tapi aku lupa kalau tak ada yang tak mungkin bukan. Kalau begitu, apa mungkin hatinya akan menjadi milikku? Tadinya kupikir Draco hanya menyukai Astoria seorang, pasalnya hanya Astoria yang terlihat dekat dengan Draco. Memang dia pernah menceritakan tentang seseorang yang dia suka, tapi aku sama sekali tak pernah menyangka kalau itu Hermione. Terus terang, dulu aku agak memandang rendah Draco karena dia memilih seorang Gryffindor seperti dia. Aku kagum pada Draco, ternyata matanya awas, dia bisa sejeli itu melihat mutiara.

Draco dan hermione kembali bertemu. Mereka berdua akhirnya kembali bertemu kembali setelah yah..lumayan lama belum bersua. Setelah keheningan yang lama melanda.

"Draco"

"Ya"

"Kau tau, sepertinya kau banyak berubah"

Droco mengenyitkan dahinya

"Benarkah, sepertinya kau yang berubah"

Hermione terkekeh pelan

"Kau benar Draco, aku memang berubah; tapi tak hanya aku, kau, dan bahkan Hogwartspun berubah"

"Hm..tak kusangka perjanjian kita merubah semua. Hei, tapi darimana kau bisa mengatakan kalau aku berubah. Kau lihat, aku masih tampan seperti dulu, Hmm apa maksudmu aku bertambah tampan"

"Kau ini, sisimu yang ini tak pernah berubah. Mister Narsis"

"Tapi aku bicara kenyataan nona, kau bahkan tak mengkal" katanya sambil mengacak rambutku, dan langsung saja kualihkan wajahku, takut rona merah dipipiku ini terlihat.

Kata-katanya benar sekali, aku bahkan tak menyangkal. Draco..tanpa sadar dia benar-benar sudah berhasil mengikat hatiku. Tapi apa mungkin kami bersatu? Sekarang masalahnya bukan di masalah pebedaan asrama kami berdua, tapi.. apa bisa dia benar-benar mencintaiku? Kuharap iya. Meskipun hanya pura-pura, aku menyukai kelembutan perlakuannya.

Angin berhembus begitu kencang, mengibarkan helaian rambut kami berdua. Kulihat matanya terpejam menikmati angin. Akupun ikut memejamkan mataku dan menikmati angin ini dengan Draco disampingku. Yang pasti hari ini aku bahagia.

"O iya Draco, kau bilang aku berubah, apanya?"Tanya Hermione tanpa membuka matanya.

Dracopun menoleh dan melihat Hermione yang sedang memejamkan mata dengan rambut yang berkibar. Cantik, Draco sadar itu. Hermione, _Partner-in-lie-_nya; kekasih pura-puranya saat ini. Teringat saat dulu mereka bertukar cacian, saling melotot. Sepertinya begini lebih baik. Dia juga pintar dan baik, ibunya juga menyukainya. Sayangnya Draco sadar kalau hatinya bukan milik gadis yang kini ada disampingnya. Draco agak menyesal juga membiarkan gadis seperti Hermione harus terjebak dalam sandiwara ini.

"Draco?"

"Hn"

"Apa yang berubah?"

"Kau lebih cerewet sekarang, kau lebih terbuka dan hmm susah sih mengakuinya, kau menyenangkan"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, asal kau tahu saja ibuku bahkan sepertinya lebih menyukaimu dibanding aku"

Hermione tertawa pelan lalu tersenyum. "Aku juga menyukai ibumu"

"Ada salam dari ibu dan ayahku, katanya mainlah akhir minggu ini. Bagaimana, kau bisa?"

Hermione hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Aku pergi dulu" pamit Draco "O iya, sabtu ini kutunggu kau disini jam lima sore. Jangan terlambat! "

Lagi-lagi Hermioe hanya mengangguk, padahal dalam hatinya dia berharap untuk bisa bersama lebih lama lagi.

Sabtu ini Blaise sudah berencana untuk mengajak Hermione berjalan-jalan. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali melihat bagaimana dunia Muggle itu. Dia sangat penasaran dengan dunia dimana Hermione berasal. Dia ingat cerita-cerita Hermione mengenai apa-apa saja yang ada di sana. Katanya ada hair drier, aneh sekali bukan. Bukannya tinggal memakai tongkat rambut bisa kering. Aku sangat ingin pergi ke taman hiburan, kata Hermione, itu adalah tempat yang sangat menyenangkan. Aku penasaran...

"Mione..Hermione..."

Terdengar suara terputus-putus memanggil namanya. Sontak Hermione menengok ke belakang, lalu diputarnya kepala mengikuti objek yang meanggilnya. Blaise Zabini, partnernya. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah.

"Mioneh...hhh...besok..hh.."

"Tenanglah dulu, atur nafas.."

Blaise pun menarik nafas dalam lalu mengeluarkannya, begitu seterusnya sampai tenang.

"Hmmm..Mione, kau ingat kalau kau pernah menceritakan dunia Muggle?'

"Uh-humm"

"Nah, aku ingin melihat barang-barang yang pernahkau ceritakan dulu. Hmmm terutama taman hiburan. Aku ingin sekali pergi kesana"

"Benarkah? Yakin nih mau melihat dunia Muggle"

"Ya"

"Are you a Slytherin?"

"Ayolah...kupikir Muggle tak seburuk itu"

"Bagaimana ya?" Hermione memasang tampang berpikir keras.

"Ayolah..please.." suara Blaise dibuat sememelas mungkin.

Hermione hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Blaise yang sangat tak waja menurutnya.

"Ehm..baiklah, kau akan kuajak kesana"

"Sabtu ini?"

"Sabtu ini? Aku ada janji dengan Draco. Maaf ya.."

"Ya sudah, kalau misal kamu bisa, hubungi aku segera."

"Sipp"

* * *

><p>Sabtu telah datang, masih pagi memang tetapi Hermione sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy. Hermionepun mempersiapkan secepat mungkin.<p>

Astoria kali ini menemui Draco, dia harus segera menyelesaikan tugasnya. Hari senin harus sudah dikumpulkan, padahal besok dia ada janji dengan kekasih tercintanya. Jadi hari ini mau selesai jam berapapun harus diselesaikan. Dengan langkah cepat dia menemui Draco yang diketahuinya sedang berada di Aula.

"Draco"

"O, hai.. Ada apa?"

"Begini, aku rasa kita harus segera menyelesaikan tugas untuk hari Senin hari ini juga. Hari ini kau tak ada acara kan?"

Dengan segera Draco mengangguk, jarang-jarang kan ada kesempatan berduaan dengan Astoria. Lalu mereka berduapun segera pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mencari referensi. Karena tugas untuk besok senin itu sangat tidak berperikepenyihiran, maka dibutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk menyelesaikannya. Bayangkan ini sudah lewat dari tengah hari dan baru setengah yang selesai, berarti masih ada setengahnya lagi. Bagi Draco jelas itu bukan masalah, yang penting bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Astoria.

Hari menjelang sore, tinggal seperempat lagi, yah..kelihatannya mudah tetapi sebenarnya tidak semudah itu. Bayangkan kau masih butuh merangkum satu buku super tebal lagi. Demi bokong Merlin, tangan mereka berdua sudah mati rasa. Akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Setelah dirasa cukup mereka berdua kembali mengerjakan, tanpa sengaja Draco melihat bahwasanya jarum pendek sudah berada di antara angka lima dan enam, sementara yang panjang ada di angka lima.

Bukannya Draco tak ingat kalau dia ada janji dengan hermione, tapi dia rasa tak apalah sekali-kali mengingkai janji, toh nanti paling Hermione akan kembali ke kamar. Ternyata tugas terselesaikan pada pukul enam empat puluh lima. Draco langsung saja ber-apparate ke Malfoy Manor.

Sementara itu terlihat Hermione masih menunggu kehadiran Draco dengan menggerutu. Hari ini di sudah benar-benar bersiap bertemu dengan Narcissa. Ini sudah dua puluh lima menit lewat dari waktu perjanjian.

"Lihat saja Draco kalau kau kesini, kau akan berubah jadi daging cincang"

Empat puluh lima menit telah berlalu. Perut Hermione sudah meminta diisi, dari tadi siang dia belum makan karena dia tahu kalau Narcissa tak akan membiarkannya semenitpun tanpa makanan. Sembilan puluh menit terlewat sudah, perutnya benar-benar melilit sekarang. Tak tahan lagi, tak peduli kalaupun Draco datang dia tak peduli. Hermione segera berlari meuju kamar, dia masih punya satu bungkus roti pemberian ibunya. Setelah makan, langsung saja dia tidur, sakit kepalanya, hatinya juga. Kenapa Draco ingkar?

Te Be Ce

P.S ( ) #maksa amat

Maaf beribu maaf ya buat semua yang udah nunggu apdetnya fic ini (kalau masih ada)

Semua dikarenakan kelalaian Author yang nggak bisa mbagi waktu T.T

I am so sorry.

O iya, mengingatkan saja, background cerita ini adalah dunia sihir aman-aman saja tak ada Voldy. Review temen-temen udah bikin aku semangat lagi...thank you so much ya..

Preview next chap:

"I love you"

"Wah, gula-gula kapas"

"Hari ini sangat menyenangkan"


	8. Chapter 8

Tle 8

Ketika ada hati lain yang terbuka

akankah hati Hermione tetap bertahan pada hati yang jelas-jelas tertutup untuknya

Disclaimer: This fic is mine but the characters aren't mine.

Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk: dear

Atacchan, Just Ana, Karikazuka, NaruSaku20, Pixiealley, RikurohiYuki03, Zheexo, CN Bluetory, Dindagale, Reachel, .16, Rey619, Tsurugi De lelouch, Naughty As Me, Kiki-chan as Yuki hime, Lily orion black, Khaylila Paradis, Lonely clover, Degrangefoy, Phieranpo dan para pembaca sekalian atas dukungannya, merci #bungkuk-bungkuk.

Mereview chapter kemaren,

Ternyata selera saya yang rada aneh (mungkin) dalam membaca atau membuat cerita bahkan menonton film sehingga mengakibatkan beberapa pembaca agak kebingungan dengan chapter yang kemarin. Hal yang paling vital adalah masalah penulisan PoV, kalau saya pribadi cenderung suka yang seperti kemarin, pembaca bisa menafsirkan sendiri itu PoV siapa hehe. Maaf kepada para pembaca yang kurang berkenan dengan cara penulisan chap kemarin. Tambahan, PoV awal kemarin adalah Blaise's PoV.

Silakan Menikmati ^.^

Pagi hari menjelang, sang surya masih malu-malu mengintip dari balik celah jendela kamar Hermione belum cukup untuk membangunkan si gadis Gryffindor ini. Ketukan intens yang tiba-tiba datang dari arah jendela lebih dari cukup untuk membangunkannya. Kepalanya masih pening, tetapi mau tak mau dia harus membuka jendela untuk membiarkan seseuatu yang mengetuk jendelanya masuk. Benar saja, setelah dibuka, ternyata seekor burung hantu membawa sebuah paket kecil.

"Siapa yang mengirimiku paket pagi-pagi begini" pikir Hermione

Sebuah bungkusan yang berisi botol ramuan penyembuh, dan sebuah surat. Surat yang ternyata ditulis oleh Narcissa malfoy.

_Sayang, segera minum ramuan ini ya.._

_Semoga cepat sembuh, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri_

_Beristirahat yang banyak_

_With love,_

_Narcissa M._

Satu hal yang menjadi pertanyaan Hermione, darimana Narcissa tahu kalau dia sedang sakit. Tanpa pikir panjang langsung dia minum ramuan itu dan dalam sekejap matanya terasa begitu berat.

Draco sudah bangun, tapi dia masih malas beranjak dari kasurnya. Dia masih ingat kejadian semalam ketika dia pulang dengan bahagia, lalu orang tuanya bertanya mengenai keberadaan Hermione yang sedang mereka tunggu. Tanpa pikir panjang Draco langsung menjawab kalau Hermione sedang sakit. Gara-gara itulah sekarang dia kepikiran keadaan Hermione. Karena itulah sekarang dia berniat pulang secepatnya ke Hogwarts.

Sudah pukul 8 rupanya, ternyata satu jam telah berlalu semenjak Hermione meminum ramuan dan kemudian tertidur. Hermione kemudian mandi dan baru mendapati sebuah surat lain yang ternyata tadi luput dari penglihatannya.

_Dear Mione, _

_Hari ini aku ada urusan_

_Mungkin pulang agak sore_

_Tak usah mencariku ya.._

_Jangan nangis cup cup.._

_Ginny_

"Dasar Ginny" ucapnya pelan sambil sedikit menarik bibirnya kesamping. Sendirian di kamar membuatnya bosan, meskipun ini menguntungkannya untuk bisa membaca dengan tenang tapi sayang dia masih belum pulih dari bete tingkat akutnya. Satu hal terlintas di otaknya, Blaise kemarin mengajaknya keluar, sepertinya tak ada salahnya kalau mereka pergi berdua.

Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, Hermione segera berdandan dan bergegas keluar kamar dan mencari Blaise. Kebetulan dia melihat Blaise sedang duduk sendiri langsung saja dia panggil dan kemudian mengajaknya pergi jalan-jalan. Meski terkejut tentu saja Blaise tak akan menyiakan kesempatan yang mungkin tak datang dua kali ini.

"Ini dia taman hiburannya" teriak Hermione gembira

"Wow" ucap Blaise kagum melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya kali ini. Banyak sekali benda aneh berwarna-warni.

Dengan penuh semangat Hermione mengajak Blaise menaiki berbagai wahana. Sampai tibalah mereka di wahana bianglala. Setelah mengantri, Hermione dan Blaise masuk ke Bianglala. Bianglala merupakan wahana yang paling hermione sukai karena dia bisa melihat kota dari ketinggian, selain itu juga sebagai bentuk pelariannya mungkin karena tak bisa menaiki sapu terbang, berbanding terbalik dengan Harry, Ron, Blaise dan... Draco. Lagi-lagi Hermione memikirkan Draco, seandainya sekarang dia disini bersama Draco..

"Hermione"

"Ya"

"Seandainya kau bukanlah kekasih Draco"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu Mione, sangat sulit bagiku untuk menjaga perasaanku sendiri" Blaise menghela nafas.

Hermione kini hanya terdiam mendengarkan kata-kata mantan musuhnya itu. Jujur, Hermione sudah tahu arah pembicaraan ini. Namun, entah mengapa Hermione merasa kalau dia harus mendengarkan Blaise saat ini. Dia membiarkan Blaise melanjutkan monolognya.

"Aku sendiri bahkan tak menyangka akan begini"

"Kau tahu, pada awalnya aku sempat bergidik ngeri, begitu tahu kau ehm,, sedang bersama Draco, kupikir, kemana perginya otak anak itu.."

Blaise menghela nafas sejenak

"Tadinya kupikir Draco akan jatuh pada pelukan Astoria, karena setahuku satu-satunya wanita yang dekat dengan dia hanya Astoria. Tak pernah sedikitpun kudengar dia membicarakanmu.."

Hermione mendengarkan dengan seksama, sesekali dipandangnya wajah Blaise yang sedang memandangnya intens.

"Terdengar mustahil ketika sang Prince of Slytherin malah terpikat Princess of Gryffindor. Tapi sekarang aku tahu, kenapa dia bisa menyukaimu, kau..istimewa."

Wajah Hermione memerah karena agak malu disanjung demikian, namun hatinya agak sakit mengingat sebenarnya dia dan Draco..tak ada hubungan apa-apa. Dan hubungannya dengan Draco memang mustahil. Seperti apa yang Blaise katakan mustahil..ya mustahil..sangat mustahil.

"Bisa sekelompok denganmu memberikanku banyak hal. Kau, dengan kegalakanmu (saat ini Blaise nyengir sembari dua jari tangannya membentuk huruf V) membuatku berubah. Mana pernah terlintas dipikiranku kalau aku akan mengerjakan tugas dan mana pernah terpikir di benakku kalau akupun akan menyukai kekasih sahabatku, dan dia seorang Gryffindor"

Tanpa Hermione sadari, wajahnya memandang Blaise dan tak menemukan tanda-tanda kebohongan sama sekali. Yah, meskipun dia sudah mengira arahnya akan seperti ini tapi tetap saja dia terkejut.

"Terkadang aku berpikir seandainya saja Draco kemudian menyukai Astoria dan kau akhirnya menyukaiku. Tapi kupikir lagi itu terlalu kejam dan picik." Blaise tersenyum miris.

"Hermione, I love you"

Hermione tersentak kaget, dia bingung bagaimana harus bersikap. Menghadapi mantan musuh yang sekarang menjadi temannya yang bahkan menyukainya dan sedang mengutarakan perasaannya. Hermione tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Tenang saja Mione. Kau tak perlu menjawab, kau tahu, yang aku butuhkan hanyalah mengungkapkan semua ini. Berat rasanya ketika aku harus memendam semua ini. Kau tak marah kan?"

Hermione sedikit berdehem untuk memperjelas suaranya.

"Blaise, mana mungkin aku marah. Kau tau, kau adalah Slytherin terbaik yang pernah aku temui walaupun pada awalnya kau sangat menyebalkan. Jujur, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Tapi kau pasti tahu hatiku, aku..aku..ak mencintai Draco"

"Aku tahu.."

Blaise mengangguk pelan mengiyakan.

"Mione, aku tak akan memintamu melupakan saat aku mengutarakan perasaanku karena kau tahu, sangat susah untuk mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakannya ms. Know it all hehe" kata Blaise terkekeh.

"Kau ini..." Hermione ikut terkekeh pelan

Blaise menghembuskan nafasnya agak keras..

"Akhirnya..lega juga, thank you Mione. Sepertinya sebentar lagi selesai"

"O iya.. hmm habis ini kita kemana ya?"

"Aku sih ikut kamu aja, aku tak tahu apa-apa disini"

"OK"

Dan tak lama kemudian mereka berdua turun. Hermione yang merasa kelelahan memilih untuk duduk di bangku taman. Dan tanpa membuang waktu dia langsung mendudukkan dirinya di hamparan rumput, menikmati sepoi angin membelai wajahnya. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan, meskipun ada sedikit insiden tak terduga yaitu acara pengutaraan perasaan oleh Blaise. Blaise yang tadi berjalan di belakang Hermionepun ikut duduk di samping Hermione.

Hermione kemudian memutar pandangannya, mencoba mencari objek yang menarik. Sepasang mata hazelnya kemudian menangkap objek yang sangat diinginkannya. Matanya berbinar dalam sekejap. Tak lama kemudian dia berdiri dan menggamit tangan Blaise untuk segera mengikutinya. Blaise yang kaget hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti langkah Hermione.

"Pak, es krim dua..." kata Hermione sambil memberi uang pas "Satu coklat dan satu vanilla"

"Ini nona"

"Terimakasih"

"Sama-sama"

Kemudian Hermione memakan es krim coklat dan kemudian memberikan es krim vanilla pada Blaise. Kontan Bleise terkejut, dia pikir Hermione akan memberinya yang coklat, dasar Hermione.

"Wah..gula-gula kapas"

Begitu mengatakan hal tersebut, tiba-tiba Hermione memberikan es krimnya pada pada Blaise. Lalu Hermione (lagi-lagi) berlari meninggalkan Blaise yang kemudian menyusul dengan langkah malas. Di taman hiburan ini, dia bisa melihat sisi Hermione yang tak pernah dia bayangkan, tapi dia akui kalau hari ini sangat menyenangkan"

"Kau mau" Suara Hermione mengagetkan Blaise

"Hm..tak perlu, kau saja yang makan"

"Ya sudah, pak tolong gula-gula kapasnya satu yang paling besar"

Sekarang Hermione dan Blaise sedang duduk di bangku taman. Hermione sedang menghabiskan es krimnya, sementara Blaise yang es krimnya seudah habis sedari tadi malah dimanfaatkan oleh Hermione untuk membawakan gula-gula kapasnya. Poor Blaise..

Begitu aktivitas memakan es krim selesai. Hermione mulai memakan gula-gula kapas. Karena Hermione meminta yang paling besar yang ukurannya ku tahu, bahkan lebih besar dari ukuran tiga kepala orang dewasa. Hermione tak bisa menghabiskannya sendiri. Dan dia memaksa Blaise untuk memakannya.

"Blaise, coba makan ini"

Blaise hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Please, coba yah.. tak mungkin kan aku menghabiskan semuanya'

"Dasar kau ini, salahmu sendiri memilih yang besarnya segitu"

"Nih, coba dulu" kata Hermione sembari menyodorkan sobekan gula-gula kapas ke depan mulut Blaise.

"Aaaa" perintah Hermione.

Dengan terpaksa Blaise membuka mulutnya. Dan membiarkan sepotong gula-gula kapas masuk ke mulutnya dan merasakan manis menjalar dengan cepat dalam mulutnya.

"Manis sekali" kata Blaise sambil menjulurkan lidahnya yang kini berwarna lebih merah.

"Itu karena kau makan di depanku hehe" Hermione berkata sambil nyengir lebar.

"Haduuuh, salah ngomong" kata Blaise sambil mengacak rambut Hermione.

Setelah menghabiskan gula-gula kapas, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk kembali.

Di Hogwarts terlihat seseorang yang duduk di tempat yang sama sejak pukul 9 pagi tadi itu artinya ini sudah hampir dua belas jam dia menunggu. Meskipun dibatasi oleh tanaman merambat, pandangannya terus mengarah pada pintu kamar no 1709. Pemuda itu akhirnya memilih untuk menyerah, padahal niatnya kali ini adalah untuk meminta maaf perihal kemarin. Baru saja beranjak dari bangku, terlihat Hermione. Pemuda itu Draco, senyuman langsung terkembang di wajahnya. Baru saja dia akan memanggilnya terlihat sosok lain di Belakang Hermione dan sosok itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sahabat karibnya.

Draco mengurungkan niatannya untuk memanggil kekasihnya, dia memilih untuk mendekat. Draco merasa heran karena Hermione terlihat begitu bahagia, melihat Hermione tersenyum kepada Blaise dan tatapan balik Blaise yang..lembut(?) membuatnya agak kesal. Didekatinya mereka berdua, masih berada di daerah yang cukup gelap membuat Draco tersembunyi. Langkah yang semula mantap perlahan mulai lemah dan kemudian terhenti ketika mereka berdua mulai bercakap.

"Mione, terimakasih untuk hari ini. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan"

"Sama-sama Blaise..."

"O iya Mione, yang aku bicarakan tadi bukan berarti aku memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku"

"Ya, aku tahu Blaise. Good night"

"Night"

Draco yang sedari tadi menunggu Hermione mendengar semuanya, termasuk kata-kata Hermione dan Blaise yang Draco tahu persis maksudnya. Bukan apa, tapi Draco kesal. Bagaimana mungkin sahabatnya sendiri menyukai kekasihnya. Bahkan mereka berdua pergi berduaan. Draco merasa kalau dia pantas merasa marah, begitukah?

Begitu Hermione masuk ke kamar, Blaise berbalik dan kemudian mendapati Draco sedang menatapnya tajam. Blaise menduga kalau Draco mendengar semuanya.

"Kau darimana saja seharian ini"tanya Draco dingin

"Aku pergi ke taman hiburan"

"Bersama Hermione?"

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat"

"Kau...jangan macam-macam dengan kekasihku!"

"Tenang dude, aku tak bermaksud merebutnya darimu"

"Apa maksudmu dengan pertanyaanmu padanya"

"Jujur Draco, aku menyukainya..."

"Kauuu" Kata Draco sambil memegang kerah Blaise.

"Tenang dulu Draco" katanya sembari melepaskan pegangan Draco pada kerahnya "Aku Cuma mengatakan perasaanku padanya, tapi tenang saja aku tak akan merebutnya darimu kecuali kau menyakitinya. Jadi berjanjilah kalau kau tak akan menyakitinya"

"Tentu saja"

Draco pun melepaskan Blaise

"Kalau tidak.."

"Kalau tidak?"

"Kalau tidak... bersiap-siaplah kehilangannya."

"Good night Draco"

Ucapan Blaise menjadi penutup pertemuan mereka. Tanpa balasan dari Draco.

Setelah membersihkan diri. Hermione langsung berbaring. Melihat surat dari Narcissa membuatnya teringat Draco. Bagaimana kabar Draco ya? Ah, peduli amat dengan Draco, yang penting hari ini dia senang. Kan aku sedang marah padanya. Seandainya hatinya bisa memilih, tentu dia akan memilih Blaise yang sudah jelas-jelas mau menerimanya. Namun sayang, dirinya sudah terlanjur tenggelam. Tak kuasa dia menolak Draco, ditambah sikap kedua orang tua Draco yang sangat sayang padanya. Hanya saja dia tak tahu sampai kapan dia akan bertahan.

Suara deritan pintu membuat Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Terlihat sesosok gadis teman sekamar Hermione. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit lelah tetapi erlihat embira.

"Hi, Mione. Aku pulang. Kau pasti sangat merindukanku seharian ini" kata Ginny

"Maaf ya, aku sama sekali tak merindukanmu"jawab Hermione

"How come? Masa kehadiran buku-buku itu menggantikan tempatku, aku sedih. Ah, tak apa yang penting hari ini aku senaaaang" ucap Ginny lebay.

"Siapa bilang hari ini aku berkutat dengan buku nonaaa, hari ini aku juga jalan-jalan"

"Wahh, tak kusangka Draco mengajakmu berkencan, bagaimana kencanmu.. pasti romantis dan menyenangkan, apa saja yang kalian lakukan"

Hermione hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ginny. Beginilah Ginny yang selalu segar setelah mendengar cerita cinta. Dia yang tadinya agak terlihat lesu langsung bersemangat.

"Satu, aku bukan pergi dengan Draco" Ginny sweatdropped mendengar ini.

Hermione melanjutkan ucapannya "Dua, aku tidak berkencan...dan tiga kau benar, hari ini sangat menyenangkan"

"Tunggu nona..Kau tidak pergi dengan Draco, lalu dengan siapa?"

"Aku..pergi dengan Blaise"

"Apa? Blaise?" teriak Ginny "Wow, sudah kuduga..dia pasti menyukaimu. Mione, Apa Draco tahu?"

"Iiih Ginny, jangan terlalu kencang, Draco tak tahu"

"Bagaimana kalau dia sampai tahu, dia pasti marah besar?"

"Dia tak akan marah"sahut Hermione pelan

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa, kalian sedang bertengkar?"

"Bukan, maksudku kau tahukan kalau...kalau Blaise itu teman Draco, lagipula kami tak melakukan apa-apa"

"Tapi Mione, aku pikir..Blaise menyukaimu"

Percakapan berlanjut sampai tengah malam, sampai akhirnya kedua gadis itu tertidur kelelahan.

Te Be Ce

Pojok curhat:

Thank you so much author haturkan pada para reviewer dan pembaca setia fic ini.

Sebenarnya memasuki episode ke 8 ini, saya merasa kurang PD dan saya merasa kalau fic ini tambah amburadul Y.Y dan tertelantarkan (salahkan charger laptop saya yang rusak hehe #alasan) Chap selanjutnya hadir kalau bukan sebelum september berarti akhir September karena dari awal sampai pertengahan September saya ada camp

Satu lagi.. Selamat Idul Fitri ya, mohon maaf lahir batin..

Sampai jumpa lagi di chap berikutnya #dadahdadah

O iya, kritik saran bisa dikirim ke kotak dibawah ^.^


	9. Chapter 9

The Lie Effects

Disclaimar: Seandainya Harry Potter milik saya... #mengkhayalmodeon

Enjoy Reading

Kalaa setitik hujan turun

bisakah kita berharap kemarau telah berakhir?

Ketika kau tersenyum padaku

Bolehkah aku berharap

kau telah membuka pintu hatimu

Untukku?

Hermione dan Blaise sedang berjalan sambil membicarakan hal-hal seperti akan kita coba wahana yang itu, atau seberapa seram hantu di dunia muggle itu, ketika Draco tiba-tiba memanggil Hermione dan menyeretnya pergi sambil menggumam pelan yang hanya bisa didengar oleh hermione seorang. Untuk menghindari keributan dan ocehan tidak jelas orang-orang, Hermione memilih untuk menurut dan kemudian meminta Blaise untuk pergi tanpanya. Kalau dalam keadaan normal pastilah wajah Hermione sudah memerah dan hatinya pasti deg-degan tak beraturan kalau saja dia tidak sedang marah pada draco terlebih pegangan Draco cukup kuat untuk membuat pergelangan tangannya sakit.

Setelah sampai di tempat yang lumayan sepi, Draco langsung duduk di atas rumput dan memerintah Hermione untuk melakukan hal yang sama hanya dnegan menganggukkan kepalanya. Untung Hermione paham maksudnya. Hermione masih membuat tampang kesal. Bukannya Draco tak tahu, yah..hanya dengan melihat wajah Hermionepun semua orang bisa tahu kalau disitu ada tulisan invisible yang berbunyi "Awas Hermione Galak". Tampang Hermione tadi berubah setelah Draco menyeretnya.

Draco masih tak acuh, cukup lama Draco mendiamkan Hermione. Hermione semakin kesal karena kehadirannya tak dipedulikan, buat apa tadi dia diseret sampai tangannya sakit begitu. Baru saja Hermione akan protes dan memulai omelan panjangnya, tiba-tiba suara berat Draco terdengar.

"Kemarin pergi kemana kau"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, pergi kemana kau dua hari yang lalu"

"Bersama siapa?" Draco tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Hermione dan menimpali dengan pertanyaan yang lain.

"Blaise"

"Blaise? Hanya kalian berdua?"

Hermione hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi kalian berdua berkencan di belakangku, sementara kau membiarkan aku sendiri disini menunggumu, begitu" nada sarkasme jelas terdengar.

"Itu bukan kencan, dan kalaupun itu kencan, itu bukan urusanmu Mr. Malfoy! Dan kau, menungguku?"ucap Hermione tak percaya.

"Iya. Aku menunggumu kemarin..seharian. Kau pergi dengan lelaki lain, tentu saja iu urusanku! Aku kekasihmu!"

Jantung Hermione tiba-tiba berdetak dnegan sangat kencang sebelum dia mengingat kalau ini hanya permainan.. sembilu tak terlihat mengiris hati Hermione perlahan.

"A boyfriend in lie" kata Hermione tajam

"Meskipun demikian, kau tetap milikku. Dan kau, tak boleh pergi dengan lelaki manapun tanpa sepengetahuanku"

"Begitukah? Lucu sekali. Aku, milikmu? Aku bukan barang, TUAN!"

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Ahhh, bagaimana cara menjelaskannya padamu"

Hermione mengatur nafasnya, kemarahan saat ini mulai menjalar dan Hermione hanya butuh oksigen lebih banyak.

"Kau kan tahu Mione, semua orang tahu kalau kita berdua adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka pasti curiga kalau kau pergi dengan lelaki lain"

"Oh, begitu? Akhirnya aku bisa membuktikan kalau kau..benar-benar..E-G-O-I-S-" kata Hermione dengan penuh penekanan. "Kau...hanya mementingkan image-mu dimata orang lain, ya.. tipikalmu"

"Bukan begitu Mione, yang aku takutkan adalah...kalau orang lain mengatakan yang tidak-tidak tentangmu"

"Alasan" Hermione mendengus.

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya"

"Katakan saja, aku mendengarkan"kata Hermione dengan nada malas.

Angin berhembus agak kencang, gemerisik daun jatuh menjadi latar obrolan mereka. Setidaknya mengurangi keheningan yang tercipta. Romantis sebenarnya, andai saja yang duduk disitu adalah sepasang kekasih, bukan seperti mereka berdua, kekasih betulan tentu saja.

"Aku..., aku..., aku..., aduh..susah sekali mengatakannya"

"Sudah, cepat katakan saja. Atau aku akan pergi."

"Aku... hhh... Aku minta maaf"

"Apa?"

"Aku minta maaf Mione karena aku tidak datang Sabtu kemarin"

"Oh"

"Aku...kemarin aku..mengerjakan harus mengerjakan tugas sampai selesai, dan aku kemalaman"

Tanpa diminta, Draco menceritakan alasannya, tentu tanpa melibatkan Astoria di dalamnya. Hermione hanya menanggapi dingin dan Draco benci keadaan seperti ini. Kemana Hermione yang biasanya terlihat ya..tidak ceria-ceria amat tapi setidaknya lebih cerah dari ini lah..

Masih dengan tampang marahnya, Hermione akan segera beranjak dari duduknya. Dia sempatkan untuk menoleh ke Draco sejenak dan melihat tampang Draco yang terlihat agak lebih pucat dari biasanya. Oke, Hermione sebenarnya ingin bertanya kenapa tapi karena gengsinya..dia tidak jadi bertanya dan memutuskan untuk segera beranjak dan...

"Tidaaaaaaaaak"suara Hermione terdengar menggelegar.

"Tenang Hermione"

"Bagaimana kau bisa diam saja? Hhh lagi-lagi... aduuuuh..bagaimana iniii" Hermione gemas dan kesal.

"Ya sudah, ayo Hermione"

"Aku tak sudi, cari saja gadis lain.."

"Apa kata orang nanti, padahal kan ada kekasihku disini, apa kata mereka tentang kau..dan aku?"

"aku tak peduli"

"Ayolah" kini Draco sedikit merengek.."Aku tak mau mati konyol"

"Biar saja, orang jahat sepertimu harus dihukum!"

Orang jahat?pikir Draco. Kata yang aneh pikir Draco untuk mendeskripsikan dirinya. Karena tingkah kekanakan Hermione itu, Draco malah terkekeh, dan Hermione heran karena tak tahu alasan dibalik kekehan Draco. Tapi kekehan Draco berubah lagi jadi tawa horror..

"Mioneeee, tolong aku. Tak hanya aku, kamu juga ikut celaka. Ayolah" Draco belum berhenti merengek.

Karena terlalu lama, mistletoe itu semakin turun dan hampir mengenai tubuh Draco. Melihat hal itu, baik Hermione dan Draco saling berpandangan horror dan mengangguk. Jarak mereka semakin menipis, mereka berdua menutup mata dan dua kepala semakin miring daaaannn..akhirnya kedua bibir insan berlawanan jenis itu menyatu. Pada awalnya Hermione masih marah, tapi entah mengapa semuanya menguap begitu saja, dan Hermione benci ini. Hermione benci ketika dirinya masih belum bisa lepas dari jerat pesona sang Malfoy muda.

Rasanya seperti deja vu saja. Ciuman kedua, di bawah mistletoe. Perlahan tapi pasti Mistletoe itu memendek ke atas. Draco sempat membuka matanya dan melihat sang daun pergi. Hermione melepaskan ciumannya, belum sampai dua detik, Draco kembali membungkam kekasihnya setelah sebelumnya dia berkata, Mistletoenya belum pergi.

Kali ini ciuman Draco lebih terasa menuntut, dibanding yang tadi. Draco, entah mengapa tiba-tiba teringat kejadian Hermione dan Blaise, yang membuatnya semakin ingin.. semakin ingin menciumnya. Apalagi Hermione yang sekarang terbawa suasana, kedua tangannya sudah melingkar di leher Draco dan kedua tangan Draco memeluk erat pinggang Hermione, membawanya semakin dekat. Perut Hermione terasa sangat geli, belum lagi lututnya yang terasa lemas mendadak, membuatnya tak kuasa menahan bobot tubuhnya sendiri. Untung Draco menopangnya, jadi dia tak harus terjatuh.

Kebutuhan akan oksigen membuat mereka berdua harus menghentikan aktivitas mereka, terlihat wajah mereka yang begitu merah, disamping malu juga karena kekurangan oksigen. Tak berapa lama mereka saling berpandangan dan...ciuman keempat terjadi, hampir sama dengan ciuman ketiga mereka, hanya saja kali ini mereka berdua sama-sama aktif. Mereka berdua tak peduli lagi masih ada mistletoe atau tidak.

Hermione merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Wajahnya masih saja merah, apalagi setiap dia mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi tadi sore.

Di dalam kamar:

"Mione, kau aneh hari ini?"

Hermione hanya menggumam, dia tak mendengar perkataan Ginny tadi. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Terbang bersama bintang-bintang. Bintang? Berarti sudah malam? Hermione jadi teringat kata-kata Draco untuk menemuinya malam ini jam delapan, dan itu artinya satu jam lagi. Hermione berpikir tentang apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Jangan-jangan karena kejadian tadi sore"

"Tadi sore apa?" kata Hermione sambil menahan malu.

"Ayolah..mengaku saja..aku tahu kok"

"Tahu apa? Tak ada apa-apa"

"Mione, aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Kalian berdua..eeewww"

"Sudah diam saja..aku malu Ginny"

"Ceritakan!"

Hermione tahu akan sangat sulit untuk membantah permintaan Ginny. Akhirnya Hermione bercerita tentang Draco yang menginterogasinya tentang acara jalan-jalannya kemarin dengan Blaise, tentu saja adegan mistletoe dan ciumannya di-skip meskipun Ginny terus bertanya "Bagaimana rasanya" dan sebagainya, tetapi Hermione tetap bungkam, privasi katanya. Tak lupa Hermione bercerita tentang ajakan Draco malam ini. Waktu tinggal tersisa 15 menit lagi sebelum pertemuan.

Hermione dengan tergesa mengakhiri ceritanya dan menggantinya dengan gerutuan-gerutuan kecil. Tak lupa Hermione meminta Ginny untuk membantunya. Sedikit polesan bedak dan rambut yang agak dirapikan, itu cukup kata Ginny. Hermione tetap memakai piyamanya, ehm..tentu saja ditutup jubah agar tak terlalu dingin di luar.

Hermione melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan kemudian mendapat pangeran hatinya tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Rambut platinanya berkilauan tertempa sinar rembulan. Draco juga ternyata memakai jubah berwarna hijau, Hermione bersyukur atas ini. Tadinya dia takut kalau hanya dia sendiri yang akan keluar dengan piyama dan jubah, untunglah..

Draco berbalik, menampakkan wajah pucatnya yang menampilkan senyum yang pasti mampu membuat setiap orang yang menatapnya tergila. Tanpa pikir panjang Hermionepun menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. Langkah kaki Hermione terarah pada satu destinasi yang tengah menunggunya, memandangnya, dan itu dengan sukses membuatnya merona hebat. Lalu terlihat ada sedikit..asap? yang mengepul di wajah Draco. Ternyata, Draco sedang membawa dua cangkir minuman panas. Mereka berdua merona.

Mereka berdua kini tengah duduk berdua memandang langit penuh bintang. Belum ada suara yang memecah keheningan sampai akhirnya Draco berdehem kecil dan memulai obrolan malam itu dengan permintaan maafnya. Meski tanpa jawaban, Draco tahu kalau Hermione telah memaafkannya. Hal itu jelas terlihat dari Hermione yang sudah mulai menanggapi obrolannya. Lalu juga Hermione sudah mau bercerita. Begini lebih baik pikir Draco.

Draco bercerita banyak tentang Quidditch dan tentang betapa asyiknya bisa berada diketinggian dan melihat pemandangan dari atas sana. Hermione yang tidak begitu ahli dalam menaiki sapu terbang hanya bisa mencibirkan bibirnya tanda tak suka. Kemudian Hermione dengan bangganya mengatakan bahwasanya dia juga bisa sampai berada di ketinggian di dunia Muggle yaitu dengan menaiki bianglala. Dengan mata berbinar-binar Hermione bercerita tentang betapa menyenangkannya kemarin ketika dia dan Blaise naik bianglala. Sebersit perasaan yang tak terdefinisikan terasa di hati sang Malfoy muda.

"Tapi, kukira bingala-bingala itu tak sehebat sapu terbang" cibir Draco

"Bianglala...Draco"

"Ah, apapun itulah tapi tetap sapu terbang pasti lebih hebat."

"Kata siapa? Dari situ aku bisa melihat seisi kota tahu, apalagi suasananya... hmmm.. romantis"

"Jadi..kemarin kau menikmati acara romantismu?" Draco memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Hm.." Hermione tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Tiba-tiba Draco berdiri dan pergi dengan tergesa. Hermione yang merasa bersalah akhirnya memanggil Draco yang meninggalkan coklatnya yangmasih tersisa lebih dari setengahnya. Hermione hanya bisa menatap asap yang masih menguar dari coklat Draco. Tak habis pikir dia, kemarin dia dikecewakan, tadi dia marah, lalu berbaikan, baru tadi mereka menghabiskan malam romantis dengan sempurna seandainya saja si bianglala tidak keluar dari mulutnya. Hancur sudah malam sempurnanya. Kenapa harus begini?

Derap langkah tergesa terdengar, dari tidak teraturnya frekuensi derap yang terdengar dapat dipastikan demikian. Kemudian Hermione menoleh dan mendapati Draco yang dengan tampangnya yang dibuat se-cool mungkin dengan konisi terengah-engah karena berlari. Hermione tak percaya kalau Drao kembali lagi. Hermione hanya bisa menata wajah Draco yang semakin mendekat. Tanpa diduga, begitu Draco sampai sekitar dua langkah di depan Hermione dia berlutut.

"Bersediakah tuan putri naik sapu terbang bersama saya?"

Mendengar dirinya yang dipanggil tuan putri sontak membuat wajahnya terasa panas. Semua terasa begitu lambat bagi Hermione, bahkan hanya untuk merespon dengan anggukan atau gelengan. Hermione masih terdiam, hal itu masih belum sepenuhnya bisa diproses oleh otak Hermione yang tampaknya tidak sedang dalam kondisi prima itu.

"Karena kau diam, jadi kuanggap ya" Dan tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Draco segera berdiri dan menarik Hermione. Tahu-tahu Hermione sudah duduk menyamping di depan Draco. Begitu ketinggian mencapai sepuluh meter Hermione baru tersadar.

"Dracooooo...turunkan aku!" pinta Hermione sambil setengah merajuk dan setengahnya lagi memerintah. Dari nada bicaranyapun sudah jelas kalau Hermione sangat ketakutan.

Draco hanya menyeringai sebelum dengan tiba-tiba dia menambah kecapatannya dan juga menambah ketinggian. Dan yang terdengar kemudian hanya rangkaian huruf vokal yang panjang yaitu Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa dari siapa lagi kalau bukan si Nona Tahu Segalanya kita itu.

Daaaaann... see you next chap ya..

Terimakasih kepada semua pembaca yang masih sudi membaca fic ini. Masih tersisa sekitar 2-3 chap lagi (rencananya). Maaf kemarin belum bisa nepatin janji karena nggak punya pulsa internet plus habis camp di candi jadi habis camp langsung hibernasi hoho. Mohon tinggalkan jejak yaa ^.^

Mauree A.


	10. Chapter 10: Kencan

Selamat menikmati

**Chapter 10: Kencan**

**Disclaimer: Saya hanya punya jalan cerita, sedangkan karakter merupakan hak milik J.K. Rowling semata**

Hermione masih berteriak dengan volume yang tidak bisa dibilang tidak keras. Untung mereka sudah berada di ketinggian yang cukup agar tidak seorangpun menyadari keberadaan mereka. Dan tanpa dia sadari dia menutup matanya rapat dan mencari sosok untuk berpegangan. Senyum Draco terkembang ketika dirasakannya sebuah tangan melingkari punggungnya dan sebuah tangan lagi menarik baju yang dikenakannya.

Hampir dapat dipastikan kalau mata Hermione terpejam. Mana mungkin dia berani membuka mata di ketinggian yang sepertinya paling tinggi selama hidupnya. Dari sinilah Draco mulai membuka suara.

"Pasti kau tak berani membuka mata, sayang lho pemandangan di bawah luar biasa"

"Kata siapa aku tak berani?"

"Waah, si Potty head terbang kesini."

"Tak mungkin!" tapi seiring Hermione mengucapkannya, ditundukannya kepala ke bawah mencari

Secara otomatis Hermione membuka mata dan melihat ke bawah. Dia tak melihat apa-apa, dia tertipu.

Dengan segera, dia alihkan pandangan dari bawah sana, kini dagunya diangkat ke atas mencari mata Draco.

"Kau tau Draco, selain bianglala, aku tak pernah suka ketinggian...tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Tapi sekarang, kupikir selain bianglala, sapu terbang lumayan juga"

"Apa kubilang, bagus kan?"

"Hn..."

Sejenak mereka menikmati keindahan malam berdua dalam keheningan di atas sapu terbang, melayang, diantara padang dan bintang. Ini yang Hermione suka, mereka berdua, hanya berdua, menikmati waktu bersama. Setelah menghabiskan waktu bersama dalam keheningan, merekapun kembali turun ke bawah. Dan terkadang Draco yang jahilpun mengerjai Hermione dengan menggoyang-goyangkan sapunya yang berakhir dengan pukulan yang lumayan keras dan lengkingan suara Hermione yang ketakutan. Tapi Draco tak bisa menyangkal, dia puas sekali.

"Terimakasih Draco..."

"Hn... Minggu pagi jam 9 ke lapangan ya, kuajari kau naik sapu terbang. Tidur yang nyenyak ya!"

Hermione hanya bisa tertegun mendengar deretan kata yang dirangkai oleh Draco. Lalu dengan senyum yang terpatri, Hermione melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar. Setelahnya padatnya sekolah dan tugas membuat mereka jarang bertemu, paling hanya bertukar pandang di aula besar.

Minggu pagi, dengan semangat Hermione segera ke lapangan sesuai perjanjian. Cuaca hari itu memang sangat cerah, sangat mendukung sepertinya. Hermione langsung duduk di samping sapu terbang yang dia pinjam dari Ginny (dengan jaminan sapu tak rusak). Masih dengan senyum terkembang di bibirnya gadis ini masih mengamati sapu. Sepuluh menit berlalu, Hermione memutuskan untuk duduk, lima belas menit berlalu, tiga puluh menit berlalu dan Hermione mulai mengoceh seperti "Awas saja kalau tak datang, bakal kucincang kau Draco!" atau "Lihat saja nanti!"

Hermione yang kesal karena telah menunggu selama satu jam sebelas menit akhirnya menyimpulkan bahwa Draco tidak akan datang. Hermione yang masih dongkol dan merasa dibodohi, akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera beranjak. Hermione berdiri sambil membawa sapu, lalu tiba-tiba pundaknya ditepuk. Hermionepun secara otomatis menoleh.

"Mione, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Blaise... eh... aku... aku.. mau berlatih naik sapu terbang, kau tahu kan kalau kemampuan terbangku.. yah kau tau sendirilah..." jawab Hermione berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaannya dengan senyuman.

"O.. berlatih sendirian?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat" katanya sambil mengendikkan bahu.

"Boleh kutemani"

"Of course" Kali ini Hermione benar-benar tersenyum.

Berkat kehadiran Blaise, Hermione bisa kembali tersenyum, tertawa malah. Bagaimana tidak, lihatlah sekarang Hermione yang sedang diajari Blaise teknik dasar naik sapu terbang, bukan hanya sekali Hermione hampir jatuh menikmati kerasnya tanah. Blaise yang merasa sangat puas karena bisa meledek Hermione habis-habisan, kapan lagi Blaise bisa mengajari Hermione dan bahkan menggodanya. Pantas saja Blaise tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, lihat saja raut wajah Hermione yang sangat serius sekaligus cemberut karena lagi-lagi gagal.

"Blaise, Aku bisa terbang!" Kata Hermione dengan nada ceria, kini Hermione sedang berada di ketinggian sekitar 10 meter.

Hermione mulai berputar-putar mengelilingi lapangan, awalnya agak sedikit oleng, tapi setelah beberapa saat mulai bisa menyesuaikan diri dan seimbang. Rasanya luar biasa bisa terbang sendiri. Lalu Hermione melihat ke bawah dan menyadari sesuatu.

"Blaise... aku tak tahu caranya turun" ucap Hermione berteriak sembari setengah menangis.

"Tenang" teriak Blaise

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang! huhuhu" balas Mione setengah menangis

"Tenang dan ikuti kata-kataku!"

Hermione hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Sekarang coba kau arahkan gagangnya kebawah dengan perlahan."

Hermionepun mengikuti instruksi Blaise, bersamaan dengan itu perlahan Hermione turun. Hermione masih sedikit terisak, dengan bantuan Blaise Hermione turun dari sapu terbang. Tiba-tiba Hermione memeluk Blaise, lalu Blaise menenangkannya. Setelah itu mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju aula besar, tentunya setelah mengembalikan sapu terbang Ginny. Mereka berdua asyik mengobrol tentang latihan tadi. Berbagai masukan bagus Blaise berikan, jangan lupa ledekan Blaise tentang kejadian tadi. Tentu saja setelah keadaan Hermione membaik. Tanpa terasa mereka telah sampai di aula besar.

Arah pandang Hermione langsung terpaku pada dua sosok di arah jam dua yang sedang asyik mengobrol. Blaisepun sadar siapa yang sedang Hermione lihat, Draco. Blaise tidak tahu kalau ternyata tidak hanya Draco yang sedang Hermione lihat, tetapi juga sosok di sampingnya, Astoria. Dunia Hermione terhenti, Hanya ada Draco dan Astoria. Keakraban mereka telah merebut atensinya. Draco terlihat begitu gembira, begitu jelas terlihat memang, atau hanya Hermione yang merasakan? Draco terlihat begitu hidup bersamanya. Hermione hanya bisa tersenyum simpul menyadari siapa dirinya yang tak lebih hanya kekasih bohongan Draco dan bahkan untuk sakit hatipun ia tak berhak. Tak bisa berkata-kata. Sebuah pisau tak terlihat menghujam jantungnya saat itu juga. Air mata tanpa sadar sudah di pelupuk. Hermione segera menghapus air mata yang sudah hampir turun tadi.

Serupa dengan Blaise yang ada di belakang Hermione yang hanya bisa memusatkan tatapannya pada si gadis Gryffindor ini. Sungguh, tak ingin sebenarnya dia iri pada sahabatnya sendiri; kekasih gadis yang dicintainya. Dunia ini lucu sekaligus kejam, begitu pikirnya. Orang yang benar-benar tak terduga. Siapa sangka ia akan terjerat pada pesona kekasih sahabatnya. Dan itu benar-benar menyiksanya. Tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain membiarkan keduanya bahagia.

Hermione masih terpaku. Masih bergelut dalam pikiran yang berkecamuk. Tak bisa ia bergerak, hingga suara Blaise membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Draco!" Blaise memanggil Draco lumayan keras sampai-sampai banyak siswa lain yang sedang makan menoleh padanya. Dracopun menoleh, meihat ke arah Blaise datar. Blaise menarik tangan Hermione dan berakhir di bangku depan Draco. Draco mengernyit menyadari kalau Blaise tak sendiri melainkan bersama Hermione. Hermione terlihat memilih untuk duduk di depan Astoria, lalu Blaise duduk di hadapan Draco. Hermione terlihat sedikit tidak nyaman, matanya terus menatap ke bawah. Sesekali melirik ke arah Astoria dan Draco.

"Dari mana?" terdengar suara Draco memecah keheningan yang sejenak tercipta.

"Oh.. dari lapangan"

Lalu tiga orang itu selain Hermione terlibat perbincangan hangat. Hermione terlihat semakin tidak nyaman. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi lalu tiba-tiba dia segera berdiri. Sejenak dia menatap Astoria, Draco dan Blaise.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku harus pergi."

"Tapi, Mione..." Blaise menyorotkan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Aku lupa belum mengerjakan tugas Prof. Snape besok" jawab Hermione sambil tersenyum "See you guys"

Hermione langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Sesaat setelahnya Draco menanyakan alasan mereka berdua bisa bersama. Draco terdiam, sementara Astoria yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya berpamitan karena juga ingin segera menyelesaikan tugas. Ketika Draco dan Blaise berdua, agak terasa aneh. Terlebih setelah kejadian itu, dimana Draco tahu perasan Blaise pada Hermione. Kali ini Draco yang memecah kesunyian.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian bersama?"

"Hh..Mungkin kau tak tau Draco, tadi Hermione berlatih naik sapu terbang lho. Aku sendiri juga heran bagaimana bisa dia ingin bisa naik sapu terbang." Blaise berhenti sejenak, lalu melanjutkan "Tadinya aku heran, bagaimana bisa dia berlatih sendirian. Oh...mungkin dia ingin memberimu kejutan, aduh, kalau ini kejutan aku merasa bersalah padanya."

Sementara Draco hanya bisa terdiam, teringat akan janji dan ingkarnya. Dia yang sebenarnya menjanjikan malah dia sendiri yang mengingkari. Payah sekali, pikirnya.

"Sebenarnya...aku sangat iri kepadamu."

Draco yang terdiam kini mengangkat kepalanya dan mengerutkan dahinya pertanda heran. Blaise hanya melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau tahu... Aku sedang menyukai seorang gadis, sangat." Blaise berhenti sejenak.

"Dia cantik...baiiiik sekali, dan sangat pintar..." lalu helaan nafas terdengar "Tapi sayang sekali dia sudah ada yang punya, mate...sayaaang sekali.. dan yang lebih menyakitkan dia adalah sahabatku sendiri"

Tatapan Blaise menjadi sendu. Perkataan blaise kali ini sukses mendatangkan atensi penuh dari Draco. Ya, Draco tahu benar siapa yang dimaksud oleh rekannya itu.

"Tadinya...aku pikir aneh sekali sahabatku itu yang sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri ternyata memilih seorang gadis seperti dia."

"Dan ternyata, dia tak salah pilih..."

"Malah aku yang terjatuh pada pesonanya.., bagaimana ini Draco?"

"Kau tahu, rasanya disini ini ada yang ingin meledak" Kata Blaise sambil menujuk ke arah dada kirinya sembari tersenyum miris.

Perkataan Blaise kali ini hanya disambut oleh mata Draco yang terlihat menyipit. Ya, Draco tahu hal itu dan itu sangat tidak menyenangkan rasanya.

"Sakit rasanya... dan aku... aku tak bisa mendapatkannya. Tapi kupikir akan lebih sakit kalau aku menyakiti gadis itu dan sahabatku"

Draco ingin marah tapi... semua perkataan Blaise tepat mengenai hatinya. Sahabatnya ini benar-benar mencintai seseorang yang berstatus kekasihnya. Yang sebenarnya entah dia cintai atau tidak. Semua ini begitu membingungkannya. Tapi dia tak bisa menyalahkan siapa-siapa karena dia tahu semua masalah ini bermuara padanya. Demi jenggot Merlin, kali ini dia ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"Tenang saja mate, aku tak melakukan apa-apa padanya."

"Leganya bisa bercerita kepadamu. Jaga saja dia mate, tolong jaga hatinya. Aku pergi."

Setelah Blaise pergi, tinggallah Draco seorang diri. Dia kini terdiam karena gusar. Teringat semuanya. Dari awal saat mereka bertemu, berada di kelas hingga pada saat mereka berada di situasi yang tak terduga yang mengakibatkan Hermione harus terlibat dengannya. Draco ingat ketika saat itu mereka berdua naik sapu bersama, begitu hangat. Sejujurnya Draco sangat menyukai senyumnya, bahkan bukan hanya Draco, keluarganya juga sangat menyukainya. Kejadian tadi pagi pasti melukai Hermione, maka dari itu dengan segera berdiri dan pergi ke kamar Hermione. Hmmmmksjjdklsdkd

Belum sampai, Draco sudah dibuat terkejut. Pasalnya Draco melihat Blaise juga terlihat sedang menunggu. Hampir saja Draco melanjutkan berjalan, tiba-tiba Hermione muncul. Draco langsung bersembunyi. Hermione terlihat begitu lemas dan lesu, dia tersenyum melihat Blaise. Lalu mereka duduk di depan. Ternyata Blaise membawa makanan untuk Hermione dan Hermione terlihat senang. Blaise terlihat tertawa sedangkan Hermione memerah wajahnya. Draco agak merasa risih, karena seingatnya sangat jarang hermione bisa tertawa lepas seperti itu ketika bersamanya, seingatnya baru semalam dia bisa tertawa lepas di hadapannya. Setengah hatinya sangat ingin pergi, tapi setengahnya lagi sangat ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Dan Draco memilih opsi kedua, dia mencuri dengar. Draco berjalan mengendap mencari semak untuk berlindung dan entah mengapa kata semak mengingatkannya pada Hermione.

"Terimakasih rotinya"

"Hanya terimakasih? Sepertinya tak cukup nona."

"Aku tahu kau pasti lapar." lanjutnya

Ucapan Blaise kali ini ditanggapi senyuman oleh Hermione. Dan kali ini sungguh Draco ingin mencekik leher Blaise. Draco hanya bisa menirukan ucapan Blaise tanpa suara dengan penuh sarkasme.

"Anyway, bagaimana kau tau aku lapar?"

"Siapapun pasti tahu, orang rotinya tandas dalam waktu seben-ouch" teriak Blaise karena tiba-tiba Hermione menyikut rusuknya.

Blaise berhenti karena Hermione yang kini tertawa. Ini yang dia suka, momen ketika Hermione tertawa. Blaise tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari Hermione. Begitu tersadar dia langsung mengalihkan pandangan. Alasan sebenarnya kenapa dia bawa roti adalah karena dia tau pasti Hermione sedang lapar karena tadi dia terlihat sedikit pucat apalagi tadi habis berlatih pastilah memakan tenaga yang tak sedikit. Lalu alasan macam apa tadi, masa seorang Hermione bisa melupakan tugas yang untuk besok, orang tugas yang untuk seminggu kedepan saja sudah pasti selesai. Karena itulah Blaise tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang salah, tetapi entah mengapa Hermione masih belum mengatakan apa-apa.

Sementara itu Draco hanya bisa menggeram melihat mereka. Tak tahan lagi, Draco beranjak untuk pergi namun tiba-tiba obrolan berubah menjadi serius. Seketika itu langkah Draco terhenti.

_"You know that you can tell me anything, you can trust me."_

Kali ini Hermione hanya bisa membalas dengan tatapan memelas.

"_It's OK, _kalau ingin cerita jangan sungkan, aku selalu ada_. See you soon_ ya. Semoga cepat sembuh nona." Katanya sambil berdiri.

Setelah Blaise pulang, Hermione kembali ke kamar dan melanjutkan beristirahat. Entah mengapa hari ini ia merasa tak enak badan. Masih dengan kekesalan dan kekecewaannya pada Draco, Hermione terlelap. Sementara itu Blaise yang kembali beraktifitas sempat bertemu dengan Draco yang bersikap agak dingin. Draco memutuskan untuk menemui Hermione. Dia terus menunggu di luar, tetapi Hermione tak kunjung keluar.

Setelah sekitar dua jam menunggu, Hermione keluar tetapi begitu melihat Draco dia masuk lagi. Draco ingin sekali bertemu dengan Hermione setidaknya untuk meminta maaf karena lagi-lagi mengecewakannya. Tapi tampaknya Hermione sekarang benar-benar marah padanya.

Sudah satu minggu ini Draco gagal menemui Hermione, dari puluhan kartu ucapan yang diberikan tanpa balasan satupun, mencoba berbicara yang pastinya berakhir dengan Hermione yang langsung kabur begitu melihatnya, bahkan ketika di aula besarpun tak sekalipun Hermione memandangnya. Dan yang Draco sebalkan adalah Hermione yang tersenyum ketika Blaise bersamanya. Rasanya hatinya sakit setiap kali melihat Hermionenya tersenyum pada Blaise yang Draco tahu kalau Blaise ada rasa pada Hermione. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi ketika Draco sadar kalau ternyata dialah penyebab Hermione menjadi pucat dan pendiam.

Sudah puluhan kartu ucapan Draco Hermione terima. Tapi tak satupun yang ia balas, ia bingung sungguh. Dia merasa sangat kecewa, iya. Tapi ia yakin kalau Draco kali ini benar-benar meminta maaf. Ia merasa sangat menyesal melihat keadaan Draco yang sekarang. Karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk membuat semua jelas. Ya, besok dengan tekad bulat dia akan menemui Draco.

Hari Jumat telah datang, entah mendapat mimpi apa semalam, tadi ketika di aula besar Hermione memandang ke arahnya kemudian tersenyum sangat manis ke arahnya. Terlebih ketika Hermione manyambangi tempatnya duduk dan memberikan sepucuk surat. Draco sampai tak percaya apa ia sedang berada dalam dunia mimpi.

_Draco, besok kita pergi ke dunia muggle ya_

_Aku sangat ingin pergi ke bianglala_

Sepanjang hari itu Draco terus tersenyum. Sampai semua murid bingung melihat tingkah aneh Draco ini. Bayangkan, Hermione tersenyum padanya, mengiriminya surat yang bahkan seakan bertuliskan love, oke ini memang berlebihan tetapi Draco benar merasakan itu. Agak aneh memang tapi yang pasti dia sangat bahagia karena Hermionenya telah kembali dan yang pasti dia tersenyum lagi... malam ini Draco bermimpi indah pastinya. Tapi ada yang masih mengganjal, bianglala itu apa? Biarlah, toh besok dia akan tahu.

Sabtu pagi datang, setelah sarapan. Draco dan Hermione pergi ke dunia muggle, mereka pergi ke taman bermain. Hermione hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah aneh Draco melihat berbagai benda muggle yang menurutnya aneh. Mereka mencoba berbagai wahana yang ada, dan yang paling Draco sukai adalah roller-coaster,

"Rasanya seperti naik sapu terbang dan bermanuver, sungguh."kata Draco berapi-api sambil menarik Hermione agar mau menaiki roller coaster lagi.

Hermione kebalikannya, sepertinya ia kapok untuk naik roller coaster lagi.

"Draco, sepertinya aku memilih untuk naik sapu terbang daripada naik wahana ini lagi."

Karena hari sudah siang, mereka berdua memilih untuk makan sejenak sembari bercanda.

Ice cream coklat dan vanilla ia beli untuk dirinya dan Draco. Bagaimanapun juga mengantri wahana tanpa melakukan apa-apa sangat membosankan bukan?

Lalu di penghujung sore, mereka menaiki bianglala. Ya, ini yang selalu Hermione inginkan. Naik bianglala bersama orang yang dicintainya. Mereka duduk berdampingan. Masih membawa sebuah gula-gula kapas, Hermione menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Draco. Sambil perlahan mengambil sejumput demi sejumput gula-gula kapas dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya yang akhirnya berakhir di mulutnya sendiri, Hermione mulai berbicara.

"Kau tahu, aku selalu ingin melakukan ini."

"Melakukan apa?"jawab Draco sembari mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Semua ini, semua yang kita lakukan hari ini" Hermione berhenti sejenak sembari menerawang "Aku selalu menunggu saat ini, kau tahu.. kita... hampir tak pernah melakukan aktifitas seperti pasangan lainnya"

"Maksudnya? Kupikir, kita sudah berci-"

Belum sempat Draco menyelesaikan perkataannya Hermione langsung memotong ucapannya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Bukan, bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku, kita tak pernah berkencan, tak pernah berkirim kabar, tak pernah..."

"Tapi kau pernah ke rumahku, bahkan bertemu orang tuaku, dan mereka menyukaimu. Kau orang pertama yang kukenalkan pada mereka"

"Bagaimana dengan Astoria?"

"O..iya sih, mereka pernah ke rumahku. Tapi orang tuaku memang sudah kenal dengannya. Kau tahukan, orang tuaku dan orang tuanya sudah saling mengenal"

"Itu artinya aku bukan yang pertama" kata Hermione tiba-tiba sambil menolehkan wajahnya ke Draco.

Nada perkataan Hermione yang meninggi menyadarkan Draco.

"Tunggu, kau...cemburu?"

"Siapa yang cemburu, tak mungkin aku cemburu."

"Sudahlah, tenang saja. Dia... Dia hanya temanku."Kata Draco agak tersendat, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya "Hmm.. aku ingin meminta maaf sebelumnya, karena Minggu lalu aku ingkar..."

Suasana mendadak hening,

"Aku serius, maaf aku baru bisa mengatakannya sekarang"

Draco memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Hermione, ternyata Hermione masih dalam posisi menatapnya. Draco salah tingkah, wajahnya memerah. Dengan segera dia memutar arah pandangannya. Kini mereka tengah berada di puncak ketinggian.

"Yah, sayang sekali masih siang" kata Hermione tiba-tiba.

Draco tahu kalau Hermione pasti masih kesal dan ini hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Kan lebih bagus ketika sore. Seperti saat aku dan Blaise, suasananya lebih bagus"

"Kau...dan Blaise naik ini? Berdua?" draco tak dapat menyembunyikan kekagetannya terlebih saat Hermione menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Iya, pemandangan jadi terlihat lebih bagus lalu juga romantis. Tapi setidaknya ini kencan impianku."

Mendengar hal itu, Draco hampir marah, tetapi kalimat terakhir Hermione membuatnya merona. Draco terdiam, tak tahu apa lagi yang harus dibicarakan, pun dengan Hermione. Sampai akhirnya Draco merasakan bahwa bianglala yang mereka tumpangi berhenti. Kontan dia bertanya dengan polosnya apakah hal ini rusak atau kita akan terjebak dan sebagainya, hal yang membuatnya terlihat konyol di mata Hermione tetapi juga membuatnya tertawa. Draco kembali merutuki ketidaktahuannya tentang hal-hal yang berbau muggle seperti ini tetapi dia suka, sangat suka malah; bisa melihatnya tertawa karenanya.

Keheningan kembali melanda dan Draco menjadi agak gugup karenanya terlebih saat ini Hermione tengah intens menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Hm... pemandangan di luar bagus"kata Draco sambil menatap ke luar jendela. "Dunia muggle boleh juga, lain kali kita kesini lagi"

Hermione hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Draco mempersilakan Hermione turun terlebih dahulu, tak ayal tingkah Draco yang gentle itu membuat Hermione tersenyum dan senyumnya semakin melebar kala Draco menggandeng tangannya. Rasanya seperti ada aliran entah apa itu yang menyebar dari tangannya ke seluruh tubuhnya, dan yang jelas, Hermione merasa tubuhnya memanas, apalagi pipinya, O Merliiiinnn.

Hermione terdiam sejenak, tak menyangka akan perlakuan Draco yang sama sekali di luar dugaannya tapi tak disangkal dia bahagia, sangat malah. Draco sendiri tak menyangka akan aksinya kali ini, dia sangat ingin menggenggam tangan gadisnya ini. Tadinya hal itu hanya ada dalam pikirannya dan tiba-tiba dia merasakan hangat yang berpusat di tangan kanannya yang tiba-tiba sudah menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu. Tapi Draco tidak menyesal, sungguh. Sadar ditatap oleh Hermione, Draco melemparkan senyumnya.

"Aku sangat mempesona ya..."ucap Draco

Hampir saja kepala Hermione mengangguk menyetujui, namun seketika itu pula Hermione tersadar dan menghadiahi Draco dengan raut wajah cemberutnya, bibirnya dimonyongkan sambil menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Apa? Kau mau minta cium? Di tempat umum sepe—Ouch" Goda Draco, namun sayang harus terhenti akibat kakinya yang diinjak oleh Hermione barusan. Kaki Draco yang malang...

Keduanya terus berjalan bergandengan, hangat dan nyaman, itulah yang mereka berdua rasakan. Yang pasti hari itu kencan berjalan dengan saaangat baik, jauh lebih baik dari perkiraan keduanya. Sesampainya di Hogwarts, Draco mengantarkan Hermione sampai depan kamarnya. Hanya terdengar "E..." "A..." dan kata-kata yang terputus putus yang bersahutan. Keduanya bingung, semua kosa kata menguap dari kedua jenius itu. Setelah terdiam beberapa waktu Draco bisa kembali menyusun puzzle kosa kata.

"Hm...Tadi sangat menyenangkan"

"Hm... Iya, terimakasih sudah menemaniku"

"Hn. E..."

"Hmm. Terimakasih"

"I iya,

Demi apapun itu, mereka berdua seperti remaja kasmaran, tapi itu memang bukan sepertinya sih, nyatanya mereka memang masih remaja hehe.

"Ya sudah, aku masuk dulu"

"Tidur yang nyenyak!"

Hermione hanya tersenyum lalu tiba-tiba dia berjinjit dan mencium pipi kanan Draco. Draco yang tidak siap kontan memerah. Hermione yang malu langsung beranjak, namun genggaman mereka yang belum terlepas malah semakin mengerat, siapa lagi kalau bukan Draco pelakunya.

"Hermione"panggilnya

Hermione mendongak sebagai jawaban, dan matanya melebar ketika sesuatu menyentuh Dahinya. Belum selesai dengan keterkejutannya, Draco melanjutkannya dengan mencium puncak hidung Hermione dengan puncak hidungnya yang membuat keduanya memejamkan mata. Keduanya bagaikan magnet yang berbeda arah yang semakin dekat dekat daan dekat entah seberapa dekat yang jelas waktu terasa begitu lama, teori Einstein benar adanya. Jantung keduanya semakin kencang berdetak.

"Suda—A..."

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan yang mengagetkan keduanya. "Yah, batal" begitulah kira-kira ekspresi yang tersurat di wajah mereka berdua. Sontak merekapun saling menjauh dan celingukan. Destinasi pandangan mereka bertumpuk kepada seseorang yang sedang membuka pintu kamar Hermione dari dalam, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ginny.

"Maaf, maaf, silahkan lanjutkan"

Dan Ginny mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar sembari merutuki kebodohannya. Tapi ah, setidaknya malam ini ada sumber cerita romantis pikirnya.

Sementara itu nuansa canggung kembali menyelimuti Hermione dan Draco. Mereka berdua hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Ya sudah, aku masuk dulu"

Hermione kemudian masuk dan Draco kembali ke kamarnya.

What a great day for both of them!

Cerita hari itu belum selesai untuk Hermione karena sudah pasti teman sekamarnya yang berrambut merah itu akan menginterogasinya habis-habisan. Tapi setidaknya malam ini keduanya tidur berhias senyuman.

TBC

Hallo... Sudah lama tak bertemu. Begitu banyak kejadian di 2012-2013 yang membuat saya tidak bisa menulis (alasan ada di profil *kalo ada yang mau baca* hehe)

Oiya mungkin di chap ini terasa sekali kalau cerita dan penulisan mungkin tidak lebih baik dari chap sebelumnya akibat saya yang terlalu lama vakum dari dunia tulis menulis.. Maaf sebelumnya, tapi semoga pembaca tetap berkenan.

Saran dan kritikan saya terima J

Salam,

Mauree


	11. Chapter 11: Gossip

**The Lie Effects**

Chapter 11: Gossip

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling's**

Chapter ini mungkin bakal terasa sangat berbeda dengan chapter-chapter sebelumnya karena sudah berabad tertelantarkan. _Hope you like it. Here we Go_

"Hhhh...tugasnya luarr biassa" Kata Ron sambil menumpukan kepalanya di atas meja. Pelajaran terakhir menguras energinya.

Profesor Snape sudah meninggalkan ruangan, sementara siswa lain ada yang mulai meninggalkan kelas dan beberapa lainnya masih seperti Ron. Wajahnya terlihat begitu menyeramkan, mata cekung, merah dan dihiasi lingkaran kehitaman. Dan tak hanya Ron yang seperti itu Harry dan hampir semua siswa tahun ke enam mengalaminya, bahkan Crabbe dan Goyle yang sudah menjadi rahasia umum malas itu, kalau Hermione sudah pasti belajar segiat mungkin. Siapa mau dapat nilai Poor apalagi Troll dalam tahun-tahun akhir sekolah, _no one wants it_. tapi ini weekend, jadi banyak yang ingin melepas stres pastinya.

"Harry, kau duluan saja. Aku bareng Lavender"

"OK." jawab Herry dengan lesu.

Harrypun pergi keluar, sendirian, rencananya dia akan menemui kekasihnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan adik dari sahabat rambut merahnya. Mengingat hal itu semangatnya terisi penuh, dengan langkah mantap dia pergi, tak lupa dengan senyum dari mata ke mata miliknya. Indahnya dunia...

"Harry! Harry... tunggu!"Teriak Hermione sambil berlari dengan nafas terengah.

Harry yang sedang berjalan kemudian berhenti dan berbalik. Melihat Hermione dengan wajah sayu tapi terlihat bersemangat dibingkai rambut yang tidak bisa dibilang rapi, kini tergopoh-gopoh berlari ke arahnya sambil membawa tumpukan buku, _just like how she usually is_.

"Harry -huh- kau ini -huh-, kupanggil dari tadi." Kata Hermione sambil menormalkan nafasnya kembali.

"Hehe, sorry, aku tak mendengar apapun, kau tahulah terkadang ya... seperti itulah." Kata Harry sambil meringis dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Tumben sendiri, mana partnermu?" Tanya Harry sambil celingukan mencari seseorang.

"Siapa. Blaise maksudmu?"

"M hm, siapa lagi?"

"Yah, dia bareng Crabbe tadi, kau sendiri, mana Ron?"

"Yah, tadi dia pergi dengan Lavender, kau tahu sendiri sekarang jarang ada waktu bertemu."

Hermione hanya menganggukkan kepalanya maklum. Hermione dan Blaise memang sudah sangat dekat tapi beberapa saat yang lalu Blaise bilang kalau untuk sementara waktu dia ingin agak menjaga jarak, untuk menetralkan perasaan katanya. Dan Hermione setuju karena bagaimanapun juga dia tidak bisa egois memaksa Blaise untuk tetap berada di sisinya sementara hatinya adalah sepenuhnya milik Draco.

"Oiya Harry, kau tidak bertemu Ginny?" Tanya Hermione tiba-tiba.

"_I'm on the way_. Tapi katanya nanti setengah jam lagi baru _free_ dia"

"Hmm, sepertinya aku sudah alasanmu tak mendengar panggilanku tadi."

Dipandang dengan tatapan menyelidik Hermione, mau tak mau Harry menjadi kikuk dan wajahnya merona. Dan Hermione tingkah Harry membuat Hermione yakin kalau dugaannya tepat. Indahnya dunia, pikir Hermione, kapan dia bisa merasa seperti itu terhadap Draco; tidak; lebih tepatnya, kapan Draco bisa merasa seperti itu kepadanya.

Langkah mereka berdua terhenti di bangku taman. Lumayan menyegarkan mata dan mengusir penat, melihat hijau alam dan menghirup udara luar, setelah berkutat dengan tulisan dan ramuan. Tak lama setelah memilih tempat duduk yang nyaman, Harry mulai membuka suara.

"Mione, uhm. Aku ingin tanya"

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Draco"

"Maksudnya?"

"Ya...ehm sebenarnya beredar gosip tentang kalian berdua" Harry berdehem mengusir ketidaknyamanannya.

Hermione terlihat bingung, sejak kapan dirinya jadi sorotan. O iya dia lupa, pasangannya adalah sorotan di sekolah.

"Gosip? Haha... Aku sudah jadi artis rupanya. Dan kau, sejak kapan jadi gossip boy Harry?" Hermione tertawa. Sepengetahuannya selama ini dia biasa-biasa saja. Dia sudah mencoba untuk tidak terlalu menonjol *lupakan prestasi akademiknya yang membuat setiap rahang terbuka lebar. Dan Harry berbicara gosip, WOW.

Harrypun tersipu sebentar. Sebelum akhirnya kembali menjadi serius.

"Sebenarnya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Blaise?"

Hermione mengernyitkan alisnya, "Blaise?" Tanyanya. "Kami teman, dan partner dalam tugas tentu saja."Lanjutnya. Mana mungkin dia ceritakan tentang Blaise yang sempat menyatakan perasaannya.

Belum lama diam Hermione kembali melanjutkan "Tunggu, jangan bilang kalau gosipnya ada hubungannya dengan Blaise?"

"Ya, kurang lebih seperti itulah." Jawab Harry sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kurang lebih?"

"Ya, sebenarnya gosip yang beredar _is far more complicated than that_."

Hermione memandang Harry pertanda meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Jadi begini. Kemarin aku dengar, sebenarnya lumayan sering sih. Kudengar hubungan kalian berdua bermasalah. Ya... kau, kudengar kau dan Blaise lebih sering bersama. Dan, dan Draco lebih sering terlihat bersama dengan Astoria."

"Dan menurutmu?"

"Menurutku, ya aku percaya padamu. Dan aku juga percaya Draco, awas saja kalau dia berani bermain di belakangmu!"

Hermione hanya terkekeh.

"Ya... memang saat ini. Seperti yang kau bilang kalau, aku lebih sering bersama Blaise dan Draco lebih sering bersama Astoria. Tapi... bukan berarti kami tidak baik-baik saja. Kau tahulah kalau sekarang tugas kita bagaimana."

"Ya.. betul juga sih. Tugas kita..uhh..luar biasa. Aku baru sadar kalau tugas tahun kemarin ternyata belum apa-apa." Harry sedih.

"_Yeah. You're right. Let's do our best this time._" Ucap Hermione penuh semangat.

"Harry, kau tahu. Tadi kau terlihat seperti host program TV dan aku bintang tamunya hehe."

"Hehe. Iya, habisnya kita jarang ngobrol lagi. Jarang-jarangkan.."

Hermione hanya tersenyum ringan mendengarnya dan mengangguk. Tugas tahun ini memang cukup berat bahkan dia sendiri merasakannya. Maka dari itu sekarang mereka jarang berinteraksi. Bahkan ketika makan sebagian besar murid makan bersama partnernya karena deadline tugas yang memang mepet dan kuantitas tugas yang _so Oh-My-God_ itu. Apalagi sekarang hubungan semua asrama memang sudah baik.

"Sorry Mione, satu hal lagi, sepertinya Blaise menyukaimu."

"Apa? Menyukaiku?"

"Ya. Dari caranya melihatmu dan memperlakukanmu... semuanya.."Kata Harry yakin.

"Aku... sebenarnya aku sering melihatnya mencuri pandang ke arahmu saat pelajaran... dan kau tahu, tatapannya itu... bukan tatapan seorang partner." Lanjutnya

"Begitukah? Mungkin itu perasaanmu saja. Kami hanya berteman dan berpartner tentu saja." Hermione meyakinkan.

Setelahnya obrolan mereka didominasi oleh curhatan Harry tentang tugas dan pelajaran yang kian padat.

"Mione... dan err Harry" Sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka.

"Draco?"

"Umm. Harry, maaf aku mau bicara dengan Hermione sebentar"

"Lama juga tak masalah" Kata Harry dengan nada menggoda sahabatnya itu

"Harry!" teriak Ginny sambil melambaikan tangannya. Ternyata Ginny sudah selesai

"Mione, Draco. Aku pergi dulu."pamit Harry.

"Hati-hati.."

Setelah Harry pergi, keheningan tercipta sejenak sebelum akhirnya Draco mulai bersuara. Aura kecanggungan sangat terasa, hal itu disebabkan karena saking lamanya mereka tidak berkomunikasi. Hal ini membuat Hermione agak tidak nyaman. Untungnya Draco segera membuka suara.

"Tadi aku mencarimu, kukira kau bersama Blaise atau pacar Harry"

"Kau...mencariku? Ada apa?"

"Besok kita ke rumahku ya." Kata Draco sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi..."

"Besok, jam 9, aku jemput. Ibu sudah berulangkali menanyakanmu."

"Hm... ya sudah, besok, jangan lupa lagi lho."

"Mione," Panggil Draco sembari memegang kedua pipi Hermione dan mengangkatnya, membuat Hermione menatap kedua manik Draco.

"Y-ya" Hermione mencicit, bingung akan kelakuan Draco. Wajahnya pasti sudah menyaingi kepiting rebus, jantungnya benar-benar terpacu. Apalagi ketika wajah Draco semakin mendekat.

"Jangan terlalu sering begadang, matamu merah, perbanyak isti.."

Belum sempat Draco menyelesaikan perkataannya, seseorang memanggil Draco. Hermione dan Draco sama-sama menoleh ke arah suara, berdirilah sesosok wanita cantik partner Draco. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Astoria.

"Hm.." Astoria berdehem. Menyadarkan dua sejoli itu, mereka berduapun segera menjauh. Draco kembali bersikap layaknya tak terjadi apa-apa dan Hermione masih dengan wajah merahnya menatap sekeliling.

"Draco, kau bilang kita harus menyelesaikan tugas kita hari ini juga." Kata Astoria dengan nada manja sembari sesekali melirik ke arah Hermione. Sementara Hermione merasa bahwa Astoria seperti sengaja, entahlah, membuatnya cemburu mungkin. Draco hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Jangan lupa besok ya" Kata Draco sambil tersenyum.

"Draco..." Kata Hermione sambil berjinjit dan mencium pipi Draco. Entah darimana Hermione mendapat inisiatif dan keberanian untuk melakukannya, cemburu mungkin. Ketika Hermione melepas ciumannya, Draco menarik pinggang Hermione dan menciumnya singkat tepat di bibir. Kali ini mereka berdua sama-sama kaget dengan apa yang mereka lakukan. Hermione sudah lupa dengan eksistensi Astoria, Dracolah pusat atensinya kini. Oke, hari ini sepertinya Draco membuatnya sulit tidur. Hermione kembali ke kamar dengan senyum lebar.

Makan malam tiba, Hermione datang agak terlambat ke aula. Di jalan tadi tak sengaja dilihatnya punggung Draco yang berjalan menjauh, dan yang membuat Hermione mencelos adalah kehadiran Astoria di samping Draco. Sebenarnya nafsu makannya menghilang begitu saja, tapi makan adalah keharusan, dia tidak mau asam lambungnya naik dan berakibat buruk pada kesehatannya. Mencegah lebih baik daripada mengobati bukan? Karena itulah Hermione melanjutkan langkahnya dan segera melangkah ke arah Harry dan Ginny. Melihat mereka Hermione iri, bagaimana tidak, lihatlah mereka, terlihat sangat bahagia. Hermione hanya menjadi pendengar setia cerita pasangan di depannya itu, sedangkan dia makan dengan tenang bahkan tidak tahu bahwa di seberang sana ada Blaise yang tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Ginny meminta maaf kepadanya karena tidak bisa pulang bersama, baiklah, sepertinya Ginny dan Harry benar-benar ingin memanfaatkan waktu untuk bersama karena minggu ini Ginny pulang dan Harry tidak bisa ikut, akibat tugas kelompok untuk minggu depan.

Hermione melangkah keluar aula sendirian, langkahnya tak bersemangat. Tanpa Hermione sadari, di belakangnya ada mengikuti. Blaise tidak bisa tinggal diam, oke dia sudah berusaha untuk menghindari Hermione. Akan tetapi matanya bagaikan radar, dimanapun Hermione berada matanya akan selalu mengikuti. Lalu malam ini, seperti biasa, Blaise hanya bisa menatap dari kejauhan, dan kali ini Hermione terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. Itulah mengapa ketika Hermione beranjak, dia juga ikut beranjak, mengikutinya dari batas aman, setidaknya Hermione tidak menyadarinya. Langkah Hermione terhenti dan Blaisepun berhenti.

Hermione menghentikan langkahnya, memastikan apa yang dilihatnya kini adalah kenyataan atau hanya ilusi. Bagaimana tidak, dia melihat Draco berdiri di depan kamarnya sambil membawa sesuatu. Sementara itu Blaise yang melihat bahwa Draco berada disana segera berbalik, setidaknya Hermione akan baik saja.

"Draco?"

Draco tampak kaget, dia tidak menyadari kedatangan Hermione sepertinya.

"O, hei. Ini aku bawakan sedikit makanan soalnya tadi aku tak melihatmu di aula."

Mendengar penuturan Draco yang menyuratkan perhatian membuat hati Hermione menghangat, senyumnyapun terkembang.

"Terimakasih Draco... Sebenarnya aku dari aula tadi. Tapi..aku mau rotinya"

"Dasar kau ini." Kata Draco dengan nada gemas. Tangannyapun kini berada di puncak kepala Hermione dan mengacak rambutnya pelan."Jangan lupa istirahat, sayang. Ingat besok"

Malam itu keduanya kembali memikirkan kejadian siang tadi, bayangkan, Hermione mencium Draco, dan Draco mencium Hermione di bibir, _that's the point_. Pipi keduanya memanas, Draco bahkan tidak memikirkan bagaimana kerja kelompoknya tadi dengan Astoria, otaknya terlalu dipenuhi Hermione. Dan tadi dia memanggil Hermione, sayang, _what is going on here_? Saatnya Draco mencari jawaban. Sementara Hermione memilih untuk mengabaikan Astoria yang sempat mengganggu pikirannya.

Minggu pagi datang, dan kali ini Draco tepat janji dan juga tepat waktu, jam sembilan dia sudah berada di depan kamar Hermione. Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu bersama kedua orang tua Draco. Hermione ikut membantu Narcissa menyiapkan makanan.

"Mom, apa kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Tentu saja sayang, kenapa?"

"Dari tadi hanya Hermione yang diajak bicara, ayah juga, dari tadi tanya Hermione terus."

Lalu mereka semua, minus Draco, tertawa, mengetahui Draco yang cemburu pada kekasihnya sendiri.

"Sayang, minggu lalu bukannya kau baru pulang? Dan putriku ini sudah hampir tiga bulan belum berkunjung"

Dan makan siang berlangsung dengan penuh canda tawa, dengan Draco sebagai objek candaan. Diam-diam Draco tersenyum melihat kedua orang tuanya dan kekasihnya bercanda. Rasanya hari ini Hermione terlihat sangat cantik, lihatlah senyumnya yang begitu menawan, matanya yang berbinar, sungguh, Draco terhipnotis pada Hermione.

"Hm" deheman terdengar, menyadarkan Draco untuk memalingkan matanya kembali menatap makanan yang ternyata baru dimakan sebagian, diliriknya piring lainnya, oh God, ternyata tinggal seperempat. Dan Dracopun mempercepat makannya.

"Draco, Draco, yang rindu pada Hermione itu kami, eh malah kamu yang terus-terusan melihat Hermionee."

Dan Dracopun tersedak, pipinya panas, ternyata orangtuanya menyadari kalau sedari tadi dia hanya menatap Hermione. Segera diraihnya gelas yang disodorkan Hermione kepadanya, ditatapnya sekilas wajahnya, merah. Pasti Hermione juga malu batin Draco. Merliin, dia tambah manis.

TBC

Aloha... halo... ola... anyeonghaseyo, ada yang mau bilang, what are you doing lately? *_in sarcastic tone_*

Sorry, maaf banget buat ngegantung cerita, sama sekali nggak ada niatan buat ngegantung ini cerita *suer*

Begitu banyak hal yang terjadi, tadinya sempet mau dibiarin, tapi, no... nggak bisa nggak nyelesein yang udah dimulai, so... ini dia, oiya ini udah mau last chap kok, see you :)

Muito obrigada alias terimakasih banyak buat para pembaca, karena kalian merupakan motivasi saya juga.

Dikarenakan koneksi yang lambat, jadinya saya males buat re-check, maaf kalo ada misstypo dan keanehan-keanehan yang mungkin ada.


	12. Percakapan Empat Mata

**The Lie Effects**

**Chapter 12: Percakapan Empat Mata  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling's**

Selamat Menikmati...

"Hermione, aku ingin naik roller coaster lagi" Kata Draco santai

"Huh? Apa?"

"Aku ingin naik roller coaster lagi"

"Uhuk. Apa?! Kau gila?"Kata Hermione kaget dan membuatnya tersedak.

Buru-buru Draco menyodorkan segelas air putih ke Hermione lalu menepuk punggungnya pelan. Mereka berdua sekarang sedang berada di taman belakang manor. Mereka baru saja menemui orang tua Draco yang akan pergi ke Finlandia selama sebulan ini. Mereka menitipkan Hermione pada Draco, ini yang membuat Draco mendengus, bukankah dia yang anak mereka, Draco tak habis pikir. Bahkan mereka memaksanya untuk membawa Hermione ke rumah (lagi). Sebentar lagi ujian NEWT dan mereka pikir, sebelum ujian ada baiknya untuk menyegarkan pikiran sebelum memanaskan otak seminggu penuh.

Dan keinginan Draco sepertinya belum bisa terlaksana karena Hermione tidak mau, untungnya Hermione mau, tapi kapan-kapan katanya, malah dia meminta Draco untuk membawanya ke suatu tempat yang Draco suka.

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau kita ke kafe cokelat langgananku saja?"

"Sounds great. Okay" Jawab Hermione sambil tersenyum lebar.

Tak berapa lama kemudian dikeluarkannya sebuah benda kecil berbentuk kotak

"Oiya Draco, ini aku ada sesuatu untukmu. Ini MP3 Player, kau bisa mendengarkan musik dari sini, tapi isinya musik kesukaanku semua sih." Lanjutnya

"Wow, apa ini benda muggle? Pasti iya. Bodoh sekali aku."Katanya dengan ketertarikan yang tak bisa ditutupi, ini membuat Hermione bahagia.

"Iya. Jadi.. ini MP3 playernya, dan yang ini earphone-nya. Kau harus memasangnya dulu."

Draco mendengarkan instruksi Hermione dengan penuh perhatian, dan hampir saja berteriak ketika dia berhasil menyalakan, memutar, dan bahkan mengganti lagu.

"Nanti kalau baterainya habis, isi dayanya dengan charger ini, kau harus menghubungkannya dengan sumber daya listrik." Jelas Hermione "Kau ingat, di pelajaran Telaah Muggle ada cara membuat sumber daya listrik, kau bisa coba cari. Oke?"

"Ay ay captain. Sepertinya aku harus banyak belajar tentang muggle. Hm nanti kalau sudah agak senggang, mau kan kuajak ke kafe langgananku?

"Sepertinya tawaran yang terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan hehe."

Draco mengacak puncak kepala Hermione pelan sambil tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hermione. Mau tak mau Hermionepun merona. Saat itu Hermione belum bisa mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang bertalu kencang. Look, benar kan? Sepertinya tak salah Hermione memberikan MP3 player.

Draco kembali mengajak Hermione pergi, kali ini Draco menepati janjinya untuk mengajak

Draco mengajak Hermione ke sebuah kafe cokelat. Selama perjalanan Draco tak henti-hentinya menebar senyuman. Mau tak mau, Hermione terbawa, senyum mengembang membuat dirinya terlihat lebih ceria. Sesampainya disana, Draco memesan tempat yang berada di sisi jendela. Menarik kursi dan mempersilakan Hermione duduk, lalu dia sendiri duduk di hadapannya.

Setelahnya Draco memesan minuman untuk mereka berdua, Hermione lebih memilih cokelat panas untuk menikmati siang yang berselimut hujan ini, memang menyenangkan melihat hujan dari tepi jendela.

"Mione, aku suka, sangat suka dengan MP3 player yang kau berikan, dan lagu yang kau suka, ck, aku tak menyangka kalau seorang Hermione Granger suka dengan lagu yang liriknya cheesy." Kata Draco setengah tertawa. "Tapi, aku suka kok. Hanya sedikit tak percaya."

"Sebenarnya memang untukmu aku berikan yang agak-agak mellow. Karena aku pikir kau lebih suka yang slow daripada yang beatnya lebih cepat." Kata Hermione sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sangat un-Hermione-like sekali but it feels good pikir Draco.

Lalu hermione mencari sesuatu di tasnya dan voila, Draco melihat MP3 player yang sama seperti miliknya hanya saja berwarna biru, sementara miliknya berwarna silver. Lalu Hermione memutarkan lagu yang beatnya lebih cepat, Draco suka.

"Just give me anything you like. Bagaimana kalau aku pakai punyamu dan kau pakai yang ini?"

"Tapi apa tak apa kau pakai punyaku?" Draco mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Merekapun bertukar MP3 player dan Hermione bahagia melihat Draco yang tersenyum lebar menatap pemutar musik tersebut.

"Biasanya aku duduk di sini bersama Astoria." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Hermione yang tadinya bersemangat merasa api yang tadi membara disiram air es. Padam dan dingin. Draco membahas entah apa, karena pikiran Hermione sekarang hanyalah pulang. Draco yang melihat kalau Hermione sudah nampak tak nyaman lagi akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke asrama, mungkin Hermione terlalu lelah, tadi kan dia cerita sudah dua hari ini lembur mengerjakan esai.

Tak berapa lama kemudian

"Astoria, Ada cokelat di sini" Kata Draco sambil menunjuk ke ujung bibirnya sendiri.

Astoriapun terpaku sejenak lalu mengambil tissue yang ada di depannya. Setelah yakin bahwa tak ada cokelat yang tersisa, dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hermione.

"Kau ini, perasaan terakhir kali kau makan sampai seperti ini tujuh tahun yang lalu" Lanjut Draco.

Kali ini Hermione merasa terasing, bagaimana tidak, dia hanya bisa menyaksikan kedekatan mereka berdua. Mereka begitu serasi, pikir Hermione sedih. Terlebih kehadirannya antara ada dan tiada, meskipun Draco tidak melupakannya sepenuhnya. Terbukti dari Draco yang sempat berpaling ke arahnya dan beberapa kali mengusap kepalanya. Tapi tetap saja terlihat kalau perhatian utamanya saat ini ada pada Astoria, obrolan mereka seakan tiada habisnya. Saat inilah Hermione merasa kalau pilihannya untuk mengiyakan ajakan Draco adalah salah, tahu begini lebih baik dia berkutat dengan tumpukan buku tercintanya apalagi Senin sudah mulai ujian. Tadinya dia pikir, kapan lagi bertemu sementara minggu depan pasti sangat sibuk dan pusing dengan ujian.

Hermione sangat bahagia, selain bagaimana tidak Blaise sudah mau menemuinya. Sekarang saja mereka berdua tengah mengobrol, tak jauh dari topik ujian yang baru saja berlalu. Sesaat setelah Blaise berlalu, dia masih sedikit tak percaya. Diapun berjalan sendiri menuju kamar, baru setengah jalan sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Granger"

"Ya…"

Ternyata Astoria yang memanggilnya.

"Aku ingin berbicara sebentar. Apa kau ada waktu?"

"Tentu saja" kata Hermione dengan berat hati.

Mereka berdua kemudian pergi ke tempat yang lumayan sepi dan nyaman untuk berbicara empat mata. Hermione merasa bahwa ini tidak akan mudah, semacam firasat buruk menghinggapi Hermione.

"Kau tahu Granger, tadinya aku merasa sangat terkejut waktu mendengar bahwa kau dan Draco.. menjadi sepasang kekasih"

Hermione hanya mengangguk, entah mengapa kali ini Hermione merasa tidak nyaman, membuatnya sulit mengeluarkan suara. Aura Astoria memang sangat kuat sepertinya, mengintimidasinya. Tampaknya kali ini benar-benar akan menjadi monolog yang panjang.

"Tadinya aku merasa bahwa tak akan ada yang berubah, bagaimanapun juga dia itu selalu ada di sisiku dan harus begitu."

"_Then he said something like I love you_...aneh ya. Tapi ternyata itu hanya persiapan untuk menembakmu, kau tahu betapa terkejutnya aku saat itu. Aku ingat persis, hari itu hari dimana hubungan kalian terekspos, hari jadi kalian"

Hermione menunduk, dia tidak tahu kalau ternyata Draco pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada Astoria. Dan, Draco, tidak pernah sama sekali menyatakan perasaannya. Hermione hanya bisa tersenyum hambar.

"Setelah kejadian itu, kukira Draco akan berubah, dan untungnya tidak. Untungnya kami masih satu kelompok dan ya... aku baru sadar kalau aku takut kehilangannya. _You know what I mean_. Untungnya dia tidak berubah"

"Aku ingin minta maaf sebelumnya kepadamu. Aku pernah memintanya untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama, padahal aku tahu kalian ada janji, aku hanya ingin tahu apa dia masih Draco yang sama."

Helaan nafas Astoria terdengar, lalu monolog masih berlanjut. Suasana syahdu di taman itu semakin membuat Hermione merasa terintimidasi. Dia ingin mengakhiri pembicaraan ini, sungguh, tapi kakinya tak mau beranjak. Sungguh, dia sudah tak kuat lagi mendengar kata-kata Astoria. Hermione ingin menangis, mengingat perkataan Astoria, berarti saat itu, saat Draco melupakan janjinya, saat itu mereka berdua, dan dia masih ingat kalau Draco hanya bilang kalau dia hanya mengerjakan tugas dan lupa, ternyata ada Astoria di sana, ternyata Astoria alasannya. Hatinya memberontak, siapa tidak sakit hati kalau kekasihnya ternyata melanggar janji karena bersama wanita lain. Tapi sayangnya Hermione ingat lagi akan statusnya, dia hanya _partner in lie_ bagi Draco. Dan Draco bukan hanya berarti _partner in lie_ saja, tapi dia berhasil menawan hatinya. Kenyataan itu yang justru lebih menyiksa batinnya.

"Dan belum lama ini aku merasa dia berubah, kau tahulah kalau tugas kita sangat banyak akhir-akhir ini, meskipun aku selalu bersamanya tapi aku merasa dia sudah tak lagi ada di sisiku."

"Apalagi minggu lalu, ketika aku ada janji dengannya. Ternyata dia mengajakmu."

"Oiya, aku tahu kalau kau menyukainya, tapi kurasa Draco juga menyimpan rasa padaku"

"Kau tahu, dia tak pernah bersikap manis kepada perempuan selain aku dan satu hal lagi Granger, aku tak pernah suka milikku direbut. Ku harap kau tahu maksudku Granger."

Astoria segera pergi meninggalkan Hermione yang masih mematung. Begitu banyak pemikiran berkecamuk dalam benaknya. Tak berapa lama kemudian air matanya mulai keluar. Pikirannya berkecamuk, semua puzzle yang selama ini menjadi misteri telah terpecahkan. Blaise bilang bahwa satu-satunya perempuan yang dekat dengan Draco adalah Astoria, lalu Draco yang sebenarnya menyatakan cintanya pada Astoria, lalu Draco yang seringkali ingkar, dulu, dan itu karena Astoria. Lalu kedekatan mereka akhir-akhir ini, dan satu hal yang tak mungkin Hermione pungkiri kalau seringkali dia melihat Draco tersenyum, tertawa dan terlihat bahagia ketika bersama dengan Astoria. Hermione akui kalau dia cemburu, berat malahan, dan satu hal yang membuat hatinya teriris, bahkan air matanya kembali lolos, bahkan isakan tak lagi tertahan, fakta bahwa dia dan Draco hanya partner semata. Di sisi lain, dia menikmati perhatian Draco akhir-akhir ini. Dan dia pikir dan berharap kalau Dracopun merasakan hal yang sama.

Untung saja hari itu Ginny pamit akan menginap di kamar Sophia atau siapa tadi, jadi dia aman untuk pergi ke kamar tanpa ditanyai. Dia ingin sendiri, sungguh. Pertemuannya dengan Astoria benar-benar membuat mood dan hatinya hancur. Kilasan kenangan mereka berdua, dari awal pertemuan mereka, saat mereka saling mencaci, lalu insiden pernyataan perasaan, hingga saat naik sapu terbang dan roller coaster, dan yang terakhir saat di rumah Draco sebulan, bukan, enam minggu yang lalu. Lagi-lagi airmata kembali turun, Hermione benci ini, ini sangat tidak Hermione. Bahkan Hermione malas untuk menghapus airmatanya, kenapa Draco bahkan tidak mencarinya seharian ini, today is Friday.

"Draco, I'm not okay" katanya sambil sesenggukan. Hermione merasa bahwa dia harus segera menentukan sikap, apakah dia akan bertahan dan mempertahankan Draco atau melepasnya.

Sinar mentari mengintip di sela-sela jendela yang tak tertutup rapat. Hermione mengernyit, kepalanya sakit, pasti efek menangis semalam pikirnya. Kakinya melangkah malas ke arah wastafel, setelah mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi, barulah dia sadar betapa berantakan penampilannya. Bayangkan, rambut acak-acakan, kulit pucat, mata agak merah dan bengkak beserta lingkaran hitam di bawah mata. Lengkap sudah. Hari minggu ini dia habiskan untuk kembali melihat jadwal dan tugas minggu depan sambil makan. Sesekali pikirannya merembet kemana-mana sehingga tugas yang tadinya sudah dia cek kembali dicek. Hingga akhirnya tugas yang belum terselesaikan sukses menyita segenap pikirannya.

"Mione, ya ampun... kau... kacau sekali"Kata Ginny sembari menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Hermione prihatin.

"Kau ini, hasil ujianmu pasti Awesome, tak usah terlalu kau pikirkan, kalau tahu begini kemarin kau kuajak menginap, semalam sangat seru kau tahu..." Dan Ginny menceritakan bagaimana hasil semalam menginap.

Hermione hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, untunglah Ginny tidak curiga, sepertinya.

******* _The Lie Effects_ *****

Tidak seperti hari Senin biasanya, hari ini sangat menyenangkan, setidaknya bagi kelas lima dan enam. Ada pengumuman kalau kelas tujuh akan mengadakan pesta perpisahan di Jumat malam sebelum hari setelahnya semua murid libur panjang musim panas dan kenaikan kelas. Mereka mengundang kelas lima dan enam untuk datang. Mengetahui hal tersebut, Draco mengajak Hermione untuk mencari gaun. Tadinya Hermione menolak, tetapi Draco berhasil memaksanya untuk pergi hari Kamis dimana semua ujian perbaikan sudah selesai. Ya, mulai dua tahun lalu ujian perbaikan mulai diadakan.

Sebuah suara menginterupsi Draco dan Hermione yang sedang bercanda. Hermione sangat hafal dengan suara tersebut, siapa lagi kalo bukan Astoria.

"Draco, habis ini antar aku ke butik ya" Tiba-tiba Astoria sudah memeluk lengan Draco manja.

"Maaf As, aku sibuk, aku sudah janji mengantar Hermione beli gaun. Blaise bagaimana?" Jawab Draco tak enak.

"Dia sibuk juga. Kudengar dia sudah ada janji."

"Hmm. Ya sudah Draco. Kau pergi dengan Astoria saja. Kebetulan Ginny tadi memintaku untuk menemaninya."

"Tapi Mione.. kita bisa bertiga kan?"

Hermione mendelik, bertiga, dengan nenek sihir itu, a big no tentu saja. Hermione mengembalikan wajahnya kembali dengan senyuman tetapi dengan tatapan yang tajam, mengartikan keteguhan dan kepercayaan dirinya.

"Greengrass. Draco akan menemanimu, aku ada janji dengan Ginny."

Hermione bisa melihat dengan jelas senyum kemenangan tercetak di wajah Astoria. Dia tak peduli, malas rasanya berurusan dengannya lagi. Lebih baik dia segera pergi ke kamar. Ya, dia seratus persen berbohong kepada Draco tentang janjinya pada Ginny.

Lalu Hermione memeluk Draco sebagai bukti bahwa dialah kekasih Draco, terlebih Draco sempat mencium puncak kepalanya dan mengacak rambutnya pelan bahkan mencium bibirnya sesaat. Hermione tersenyum puas, tanpa melihat wajahnyapun, Hermione tahu bagaimana kesalnya Astoria sekarang. The war begins. Hermione sudah memutuskan untuk mempertahankan Draco.

Astoria pergi mencari gaun, dengan Draco di sampingnya, tetapi sayang sepertinya perhatiannya tidak sepenuhnya berada di situ. Draco merasa agak menyesal, dia kembali tidak menepati janji, dan dia sendiri yang memintanya. Sebagai gantinya, Draco membelikan sebuah gaun cantik. Sepulang berbelanja, Draco segera menuju ke depan kamar Hermione dan mengetuknya. Sesaat setelahnya, Hermione membuka pintu. Dia terlihat seperti bangun tidur, Draco yang melihat hal ini tersenyum.

"Kuharap kau mau memakai ini. Malam ini istirahatlah, karena aku yakin besok akan sangat menguras tenaga, Masuklah" kata Draco sambil menyerahkan sebuah paperbag.

"Tidak, aku mau melihat punggungmu." Mendengar hal tersebut Draco terkekeh, lalu dengan senyum menggoda.

"Bilang saja kau masih merindukanku."

Hermione tak bisa membalas, hanya saja pipinya merona, untungnya tak terlalu kentara. Terimakasih kepada cahaya yang temaram.

"Ya sudah. Sampai jumpa besok. Good night." Katanya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Night." Balas Hermione dengan senyum lima jarinya.

Hermione masih berdiri di depan pintu bahkan sampai Draco tak terlihat, dan tiba-tiba Ginny datang membawa dua kantung belanjaan dengan senyum dari kuping ke kuping, oke berlebihan kuakui.

"Hermione..."panggil Ginny dengan antusias.

"Hai... sini-sini. Ayo masuk." Ajak Hermione buru-buru katanya sambil menarik tangan Ginny dan segera menutup pintunya cepat.

"Tadi kenapa kau memintaku menarikku masuk" kata Ginny setelah mereka berdua duduk di kasur.

"Apa kau bertemu Draco tadi?"

Ginny menggeleng, "Kenapa?"

"Hehe, tidak." Jawab Hermione sambil tersenyum aneh.

"

"Aku tadi berbohong, aku bilang padanya kalau aku pergi denganmu."

"Kenapa kau harus berbohong?"

Hermione hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, yakin tak mau berbagi?"

Hermione terlihat agak ragu, terlihat dari caranya menggigit bibirnya dan kemudian menunduk. Untunglah tak berapa lama kemudian rentetan cerita mulai keluar.

"Hm.. jadi begini, sebenarnya... minggu lalu, hari terakhir ujian, aku bertemu dengan Astoria"

Lalu Hermione menceritakan sebagian besar isi percakapan mereka.

"Jadi, itu alasan kenapa kau terlihat begitu kacau pagi itu? Ck, aku tak menyangka dia sampai begitu." Kata Ginny geram.

Hanya anggukan sebagai tanda mengiyakan.

"Jangan bilang kalau itu ada hubungannya dengan kau menarikku tadi?"

Lagi-lagi Hermione mengangguk.

"Tadi aku mengizinkan Draco dan Astoria pergi bersama mencari gaun dan aku beralasan kalau aku pergi denganmu. Tapi barusan, untungnya kau pulang disaat yang tepat, kalau tidak, aku ketahuan"

"Kau gila? Kau membiarkan kekasihmu sendiri pergi dengan gadis centil itu?"

"Ya, kau benar, aku memang gila. Tapi aku tak tahan melihatnya, mengingatkanku pada pertemuan kami sebelumnya."

"Hm. Iya sih."

"Tapi, kau tahu? Aku sengaja mencium Draco dan kau tahu Draco balas menciumku." Kata Hermione puas dan sedikit merona.

"Apa? Aku tak menyangka kalau kau bisa segila itu. Tapi itu keren. Dan aku pikir, aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

"Apa?"

"Apalagi kalau bukan mendandanimu secantik mungkin untuk besok, serahkan padaku." Kata Ginny sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

**TBC**

Terimakasih banyak untuk supportnya dan kesediaan meluangkan waktu membaca. Semoga feelnya mulai terasa lagi, sekali lagi terimakasih banyak untuk para commenters :) jadi bahan bakar menulis saya lho. Untuk yang login sudah saya balas ya.. untuk yang non-login commenters terimakasih ya... Abraço para minhos comentaristos 

Salam,

Mauree


End file.
